Digimon World: Errors of the Light Rewrite
by Jarceus
Summary: This is a rewrite of my first story, Digimon World:Errors of the Light. There will be minor changes from the original, so read that if you want a basic overview of how this story will play out. The Summary is inside the story. I hope you enjoy.
1. Tournament Start

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in anyway shape or form. The versions of some 'special' Digimon that will appear later in this story are my own Digimon, with names that others might have for their own Digimon. In no shape is that meant to be disrespect to them.**

 **Summary: What if the virus that attacked CITY affected a human in an unusual and unexpected way? Join Jarod, Light Fang Digimon Tamer as he has to deal with these unexpected results.**

* * *

"Jarod! You're late! What are you doing?!" Shouted Pulsa, Normal rank tamer of the Light Fang. Pulsa has a blonde bowl haircut and dark blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt under a yellow long sleeved jacket. He also wore blue long legged pants and blue shoes. "Today is the Normal Tournament and it's started already! What now?! It's the match between the Light Fang and our opponent, Night Crow!" He shouted over his Digivice

"Pulsa, keep your pants on, I'm coming." Stated a voice, coming from Pulsa's Digivice as at the end of a pathway, on a teleport pad, Jarod, youngest Normal rank Tamer of the Light Fang appeared. He had blonde hair, brown eyes and a slight tan. He wore a plain red shirt under a black jacket, similar in look to that of a biker. He also wore navy blue long legged pants, with the bottom of it covering his black army style boots. He was silent as he and his first ever Digimon, Coronamon. A small orange and yellow-furred humanoid lion Digimon with fire on the end of his tail and bands around his wrists and forehead

"What have you been doing?! Jarod, you're late! The Group B Tournament has already started!" Shouted Pulsa as Jarod walked over to him

"Coronamon wasn't waking up." Sighed Jarod

"Jarod, you're participating as a Light Fang, right?! You're always this way! Really Jarod… Take being a Light Fang more seriously! The Night Crow will laugh at you!" Stated Pulsa, rather loudly

"Hey! I told you it wasn't my fault!" Shouted Jarod as he clenched his fist, considering the pros and cons of punching his fellow blonde tamer.

"Pulsa, Jarod was telling the truth. It took a bucket of water to wake me up." Growled Coronamon as he placed Pulsa's hand on his head, which was still damp from said bucket of water

"Well, let's hurry up and go!" Shouted Pulsa as the three ran to the front desk where a massive screen was showing the current battle between Tonpei, Normal ranked Tamer of the Light Fang. He has orange-brow coloured hair and black eyes, he wore a white shirt, yellow jacket, red scarf, green shorts and green shoes. And Newton, a Normal ranked Tamer of the Night Crow. He wore a blue beanie over his brown hair, a light purple T-shirt, blue shorts and light purple shoes and a pair of glasses. The two were using Monodramon, a small purple humanoid dragon Digimon with a rock poking out of its forehead, and markings of the same colour as the rock on the tip of its head, on his shoulders and three line marks on its hands, and Kokuwamon, a small machine Digimon who's head and hands seemed to be based off of tasers, with mech like feet, with three metal 'toes' and small plates, shaped in a way to mimic jet wings, respectively

"Hm. It seems like Tonpei is winning." Smirked Jarod to himself "Question, how did the Group A tournament go?" He asked looking at Pulsa

"The Group A champ has already been decided. It's a Night Crow called Sayo." Stated Pulsa making Jarod look off

'Sayo? Where have I heard that name before? Wait a second! I have a cousin named Sayo! I wonder if it's the same one.' Thought Jarod to himself, feeling giddy at the idea of possibly seeing his cousin again

"Tonpei! You'd better win no matter what!" Shouted Pulsa suddenly making both Jarod and Corona cover their ears

"OW! PULSA! CAN YOU NOT!" Screamed the two at the same time

"Oh… Sorry." Apologised Pulsa awkwardly

"He can't even hear you, Pulsa. He's in a completely different room." Growled Coronamon "Jeez, what is wrong with you humans?" He signed making Jarod sigh alongside him

"Coronamon, if I knew I'd tell you." Sighed Jarod as Tonpei's lead against Newton in the fight suddenly flipped over as Kokuwamon zapped Monodramon at a high enough power that it exploded into a ball of blue data before it returned to the safety of Tonpei's Digivice

"What happened?" Asked Pulsa at a loss for words

"I think Tonpei got arrogant and got his ass handed to him…" Mumbled Jarod

"That's two straight losses for Light Fang." Sighed Pulsa getting Jarod and Coronamon's joined attention

"WHAT?! TWO STRAIGHT LOSSES!" Shouted the two at the same time

"Anyway, let's hurry and get to the Light Fang waiting room! I'm sure Chief Glare is waiting for you! Let's move it!" Exclaimed Pulsa as the two ran into the Light Fang waiting room, where Glare was waiting for Jarod

"Jarod!" He shouted as he saw Jarod enter "We just barely made it. You're up next. Be careful and stay calm." He stated

"I'll try, but with the Light Fang having two straight losses, It's all on me to win." Sighed Jarod

"We need you to stop Night Crow from winning! I'mm sure you can do it!" Cheered Glare, smiling at Jarod

"We can't afford another loss, but Jarod if you fight carefully, I'm sure you can do win!" Smiled Ophanimon, the second leader of the Light Fang Tamer group, who because I don't know how to, I will not describe. "If you can win three in a row, you can be the Group B champion." She stated making Jarod smirk

"Thank you for your faith in me." Thanked Jarod as he bowed his leaders before Tonpei's voice rang through the waiting room

"I'm sorry… Chief Glare, Ophanimon." Apologised Tonpei as he walked down from the teleport pad that led to the arena "Darn, Monodramon hit Kokuwamon with a lethal blow… I should have won that." He grumbled

"Sometimes we lose a battle we think we should have won. Don't feel down about it Tonpei." Stated Jarod as he pat Tonpei on the back

"Thanks man. I needed that." Thanked Tonpei as he smiled towards Jarod

"Oh, and if makes you feel better, I'm going to absolutely wreck him in our fight for you." Smirked Jarod making Tonpei chuckle

"I knew there was a reason I liked you bud." Laughed Tonpei as he smirked "Jarod, we're all counting on you. Get them back for all of us, okay?" He stated making Jarod smirk

"Newton won't know what hit him." Smirked Jarod as he walked onto the teleport pad, giving one last salute to his fellow Light Fang before teleporting to the battlefield

"Hey you, Light FanG! Get over here!" Shouted Newton as all the other members of Light Fang and Night Crow gathered in the stands "I'll defeat you and win three in a row! Then I'll be the Group B champ in the Normal Tournament!" He added making Jarod sigh

"That guy… What a jerk!" Shouted Tonpei from the stands

"Tonpei! Calm down, this guy is nothing!" Shouted Jarod over to Tonpei who nodded before sitting down while everyone gave Jarod cheers, well, the Light Fang at least.

"Come on then, show me what you've got for your talk." Smirked Newton as the referee started the match, thinking this was going to be easy as Kokuwamon materialised in front of him while Coronamon walked out from behind Jarod as two massive forms of data shot out of Jarod's Digivice which formed into a Growlmon and MegaSeadramon

"Newton, you defeated someone who only had one Rookie level digimon. And now you face me, with my Rookie level, Coronamon, my Champion level, Growlmon and my Ultimate level, MegaSeadramon. In your previous battle, you wounded the pride of one of my fellow Light Fang, and for that. Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru." Stated Jarod making Newton's eyes widen

"Nani!" He cried before Kokuwamon suddenly exploded into a ball of blue data

"Hey! That's cheating!" Cried out a nameless Night Crow member from the stands

"How is it cheating? The referee had already started the match and it was his fault for letting his guard down and become full of himself. While we were talking, Coronamon as shooting small fireballs, invisible to the naked eye at Kokuwamon, the rapid damage it received defeated it, I just timed what I said to when Kokuwamon was going to break down to make a reference." Explained Jarod making the Night Crow tamer shut up while Jarod's fellow Light Fang members cheered

"Darn… I underestimated the Light Fang. But there are stronger Night Crow than me! See you later!" Exclaimed Newton as he left while Jarod sat down as Corona and Growlmon did the same while MegaSeadramon coiled around himself as they rested

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for when I rewrite the next part of this rewritten story. And yes, I did make that reference.**


	2. Noobs and Sayo

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it. Oh, and on reviews, I will reply to them like so,**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: sweet it was an awesome chapter. I am not sure I caught the reference but that is ok I like reading your stories.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: so if you have anything you want to say about the story, go for it, I'll reply to it all.**

 **Jarod: Either that, or you'll have us reply to it as well. And the reference I made was to an anime called Hokuto no Ken or in English, Fist of the North Star, where the main character Kenshiro attacks the pressure points of his enemies, causing them to explode from the inside. He says what I said 'Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru' which translates to 'You are already dead'.**

 **Jarceus: Also, I decided that in the segment coming up, I will correct mistakes from the last chapter.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Newton, you defeated someone who only had one Rookie level digimon. And now you face me, with my Rookie level, Coronamon, my Champion level, Growlmon and my Ultimate level, MegaSeadramon. In your previous battle, you wounded the pride of one of my fellow Light Fang, and for that. Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru." Stated Jarod making Newton's eyes widen_

 _"Nani!" He cried before Kokuwamon suddenly exploded into a ball of blue data_

 _"Hey! That's cheating!" Cried out a nameless Night Crow member from the stands_

 _"How is it cheating? The referee had already started the match and it was his fault for letting his guard down and become full of himself. While we were talking, Coronamon was shooting small fireballs, invisible to the naked eye at Kokuwamon, the rapid damage it received defeated it, I just timed what I said to when Kokuwamon was going to break down to make a reference." Explained Jarod making the Night Crow tamer shut up while Jarod's fellow Light Fang members cheered_

 _"Darn… I underestimated the Light Fang. But there are stronger Night Crow than me! See you later!" Exclaimed Newton as he left while Jarod sat down as Corona and Growlmon did the same while MegaSeadramon coiled around himself as they rested_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"The next Tamer is… Punch of Night Crow!" Exclaimed the referee as a brown haired kid wearing a purple and white backwards hat, a what shirt, blue long legged pants and purple and white shoes walked into the arena

"Tch… Newton, that fool… I can't believe he lost to this one… He's still an amateur!" Grumbled Punch to himself before he felt a sudden rush of wind hit his face as he stared down Jarod's fist

"If you don't want to next one to connect, I'd recommend you drop the bragging and demeaning and get on to the fight." Growled Jarod as he walked back onto his side of the arena

"Ready… Begin!" Shouted the referee as a Gabumon and a Mametyramon came out of Punch's Digivice

"MegaSeadramon… You know what to do." Stated Jarod as MegaSeadramon flew through the air as it dived towards Gabumon before coiling around the Rookie, using his Shimetsukeru (Squeeze) attack

"AHHH!" Screamed Gabumon in pain as its body started glitching out slightly as the pain caused it to turn into a blue orb of data before returning into Punch's Digivice

"Mame Bite 1000!" Called out Mametyramon as it jumped at MegaSeadramon only for Coronamon to come from nowhere and kick it away

"Not in my house! Corona-knuckle!" He shouted as he punched Mametyramon repeatedly with flaming fists before he launched Mametyramon into the air

"Pyro Blaster!" Called out Growlmon as he fired a massive blast of fire at the falling Mametyramon, engulfing it in flames, which faded away as a stream of blue data shot into Punch's Digivice

"The winner is… Jarod of Light Fang!" Announced the referee making Jarod's fellow Light Fang cheer

"No…way! How could I lose?! Especially to the likes of Light Fang… Impossible…!" Grumbled Punch as he clenched his fists before Jarod punched him in the face, making him back away as blood leaked out of his nose

"What did I say? I warned you that if you didn't stop demeaning me or Light Fang then my next punch would hit your face, Punch." Growled Jarod as he and his Digimon glared at Punch making him run away, back to the Night Crow waiting room

"Mhm. The next Tamer is Gutts of the Night Crow!" Announced the referee as a red head with blue eyes walked in he wore a purple bandana, a blue and yellow striped shirt, shorts and blue shoes

"Jarod of Light Fang! Your winning streak stops right now, I'm the star of Night Crow and a future Platinum Tamer… You can't beat the super cool me!" Boasted Gutts before he noticed Jarod was yawning

"I'm sorry? Did you say something? I thought I heard you say something about you being the star of Night Crow? I'm sorry, but who won the Group A tournament? Wasn't it a girl named Sayo? And, you say I can't beat the super cool you, right? Well, then I guess it's a good thing I'm facing the pathetic excuse for a Tamer, you." Smirked Jarod as Gutts' jaw dropped

"Oh! Burn him Jarod!" Called out Tonpei from the stands

"I'm sorry, but I can't burn him anymore. But I think he should go to hospital for the third degree burns he just faced." Smirked Jarod making Gutts grind his teeth together as he glared at Jarod, an unholy rage in his eyes

"Ready… Begin!" Called out the referee as Gutts had a Volcanomon, a Golemon and a Mushroomon come out of his Digivice

"Fungus Cruncher them!" Demanded Gutts making Mushroomon nod as it released a bunch of tiny mushroom shaped bombs towards Jarod's Digimon before MegaSeadramon unleashed a massive beam made of blades made out of ice, causing the bombs to explode, doing no damage to Jarod's Digimon before the blades started hitting Mushroomon before Volcanomon started blocking the blades only to be hit by Growlmon's Dragon Slash attack before he was finished off by a Corona-knuckle to the face thanks to Coronamon as it turned into blue data and shot back into Gutts' Digivice before Mushroomon saw his death as Growlmon unleashed a massive Pyro Blaster at point blank, causing blue data to explode into the sky before it shot into Gutts' Digivice leaving him with only Golemon

"Sulfur Plume!" Called out Golemon as it spewed out super heated gas from its mouth at Coronamon who just stood in place as the smoke covered him from view making Gutts smirk in satisfaction before he noticed Jarod staring at Golemon like he was an idiot

"Hey! Why are you staring at Golemon like that?!" Demanded Gutts making Jarod smirk before spinning ball of fire hit Golemon in the chest before the fires dissipated to reveal Coronamon, unharmed by Golemon's attack before he started using Corona-knuckle, lifting both him and Golemon up before he flipped himself over Golemon as the fire on the band on his forehead grew in size as a small ball of fire gathered in front of it

"Corona… FLAME!" Shouted Corona as the fire ball on his forehead increased in size by three times before he fired it into Golemon's back, launching the Champion back towards the ground, where Growlmon and MegaSeadramon were waiting

"Thunder Javelin!" "Pyro Blaster!" Called out the two as they charged their attacks making Golemon freak out before it used its Sulfur Plume again making Growlmon smirk as he fired his attack, lighting the gas, making it explode, sending Golemon high into the air before he was hit to MegaSeadramon's Thunder Javelin, causing it to shake uncontrollably before shattering into flakes of blue data which returned to the safety of Gutts' Digivice before Coronamon fainted, doing the same as all his opponents had done

"Get a good rest buddy. You used all your power on that last move." Smirked Jarod as he saw Coronamon sleeping inside his Digivice before Growlmon and MegaSeadramon turned into streams of blue data which shot back into Jarod's Digivice

"The champ of Group B of the Normal Tournament, is Jarod of the Light Fang!" Exclaimed the referee "Jarod has made it to the finals!" He cheered as the Light Fang all cheered for their Comeback King

"Da-darn! How can super wonderful me lose like this. I could have won easily if it was Pulsa instead of Jarod." Growled Gutts making Pulsa get up to retort before Jarod kicked Gutts onto his ass

"Don't you dare insult my comrades and friends." Growled Jarod as the textures on his arm started glitching out

"Ok, Jarod calm down! You're glitching!" Stated Gutts making Jarod realise what was happening to his arm making him calm down as his arm stopped glitching as he walked onto the teleport pad and warped back to the Light Fang waiting room before walking up to the front desk to hear how long he had until his next match

"You fought well. It was a good match." Stated Ophanimon as she stood next to Chief Glare at the front desk as Jarod walked up to them

"You did really good, Jarod." Smirked Glare as he gave Jarod a pat on the back "Good luck in the Normal Tournament finals." He smirked making Jarod mirror him

"Jarod, I'm certain you can be tournament champ." Stated Ophanimon, smiling slightly making Jarod chuckle

"I'll do my best to live up to your expectations." Smirked Jarod as he handed his Digivice into the front desk to have his Digimon healed for their next battle

"Hello Light Fang… Are you sure about that? The Night Crow aren't weak, you know!" Stated a voice as ChaosGallantmon and his partner Chief Julia walked up to the three as the two leaders made small talk with each other, both of them complementing Sayo on how she preformed in the Group A Tournament

"Thank you Chief Julia, Chief Glare… But, I've still got a lot to learn!" Thanked a voice as a girl with purple hair which went down to the middle of her back and purple eyes walked up to the five, she wore a purple hat with cat ear like shapes on the top and black goggles wrapped around it, a blue turtle neck shirt with a black jacket over it, a black skirt, dark purple boots, blue and black striped stockings which went up passed her knees and a bandana around her left arm. "So, you're Jarod, champ of Group B. I'm Sayo of the Night Crow, the champ of Group A." She introduced herself making Jarod's eyes widen

"HELL YEAH!" He shouted as he jumped "Nice to see you after so long Sayo. Man, it's been so long, like four years? I'm going to enjoy our battle." He smirked all giggly making Sayo stare at him before she connected the dots

"Wait a second, Jarod? You mean you're my cousin?" Asked Sayo making Jarod nod before she hugged him "It's been so long." She smiled making Chief Glare and Chief Julia look between each other

"Did you know they were cousins?" Asked Chief Glare

"No. I'm just as shock by this as you are." Stated Chief Julia as the two cousins talked about what they've been doing in the last four years and how they've been

"It's weird how humans can find such happiness from someone they met soo long ago." Sighed Ophanimon making ChaosGallantmon nod in agreement

"Humans are a complicated species beyond a doubt. But maybe that's why we Digimon love them so." Sighed Chaos Gallantmon as the two cousins separated before going back into their teams respective waiting rooms to make plans on how to defeat the other

* * *

 **J** **arceus: And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for when I rewrite the next chapter of this rewrite story.**

 **Jarod: Ahh… The satisfaction of having your flesh hit another boy's face… It's truly calming…**

 **Coronamon: I think we should get you a psychiatrist to help with this violence problem of yours…**

 **Jarod: Oh, don't worry, Punch just pissed me off, so I** ** _punched_** **Punch.**

 **Jarceus: Understandable. And I want to try something for the chapter after the next one. I'm going to let the first four people who do the following to have a character of their's in the story as a cameo, with full credit at the end of the chapter. And this is the first time I've done something like this.**

* * *

 **To have your character in the story you must**

* * *

 **Be one of the first four to do the following**

 **Give a description of your character including name, clothes, gender and personality, PM or review is fine although Review would be preferred by me because it allows others to see if four people have done it before them, but if you wish to PM about it, then so be it.**

 **Give a partner Digimon for the character, making sure it's not anything to special, so no Royal Knights, Seven Deadly Digimon, Spirit Evolution Digimon, Fusion Digimon or Ultra Level Digimon.**


	3. Sayo Vs Jarod! Who will win?

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the third chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it. And for the two who have put in characters, I'll say that I won't put the character information in the review.**

 **Reviews(2(1 not character submission))**

 **Memremead: This is an interesting story so far, can't wait for it to update again!**

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: Thank you for the complement to my story. And just saying this, Firesage, most of your submission is almost perfect. Sadly, the name is more of a username than an actual name. If you can give me a proper human name for your character than you're all set. Memremead, your character has been submitted. Two left. And by that I mean that there are two slots still open for who ever wants their character to have a cameo in the next chapter. Which I won't post until two more people have submitted characters, even if it's a submission from a guest.**

 **Jarod: So, is this going to be the battle between Sayo and me?**

 **Coronamon: I think it would be.**

 **Sayo: Why would it not be?**

 **Jarod: True.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"HELL YEAH!" He shouted as he jumped "Nice to see you after so long Sayo. Man, it's been so long, like four years? I'm going to enjoy our battle." He smirked all giggly making Sayo stare at him before she connected the dots_

 _"Wait a second, Jarod? You mean you're my cousin?" Asked Sayo making Jarod nod before she hugged him "It's been so long." She smiled making Chief Glare and Chief Julia look between each other_

 _"Did you know they were cousins?" Asked Chief Glare_

 _"No. I'm just as shock by this as you are." Stated Chief Julia as the two cousins talked about what they've been doing in the last four years and how they've been_

 _"It's weird how humans can find such happiness from someone they met soo long ago." Sighed Ophanimon making ChaosGallantmon nod in agreement_

 _"Humans are a complicated species beyond a doubt. But maybe that's why we Digimon love them so." Sighed Chaos Gallantmon as the two cousins separated before going back into their teams respective waiting rooms to make plans on how to defeat the other_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Jarod, I saw what happened, you need to be careful, what if-" Started Gatomon, Jarod's NaviDigimon

"I know, Gatomom. I'll be careful or my body and my anger." Sighed Jarod, using his pet name for Gatomon since she acts more like a mom at times

"Jarod. I almost lost you once from that. I don't want to actually lose you." Sighed Gatomon making Jarod sigh

"I know. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon… I'm not going to disappear on you." Sighed Jarod

"Try to keep that promise, ok?" Asked Gatomon making Jarod smirk

"Will do. Love you, Gatomom." Stated Jarod, getting an 'I love you' back from Gatomon as he hung up before he walked onto the teleport pad and teleported into the arena where Sayo was waiting for him

"Where were you?" Asked Sayo as she stared at her cousin

"I had to take a call from Gatomom." Sighed Jarod making everyone stare at him confused "I call my NaviDigimon Gatomom." He explained causing a chorus of 'ahh' from the stands

"The final match between Jarod of the Light Fang and Sayo of the Night Crow shall now begin!" Exclaimed the referee as Growlmon, MegaSeadramon and Coronamon appeared besides Jarod while a Lilamon, MachGaogamon and a Lunamon appeared beside Sayo, what followed next could only be referred to as a murder fest. MegaSeadramon wrapped around Lunamon, only to be knocked off by MachGaogamon who then got blasted by Growlmon, who was then shot at by Lilamon, who was set on fire by Coronamon only to be put out by Lunamon. This sad sorry cycle repeated itself in a random order before Coronamon and Lunamon knocked each other out, MachGaogamon and MegaSeadramon doing the same a short while later, leaving only Lilamon and Growlmon standing

"Oh, wow. This is a bad match up…" Mumbled Jarod as he stared at the two remaining Digimon, a Champion level and an Ultimate level, with the odds in Sayo's favour

"Lilamon! You've got this in the bag!" Shouted on of the Night Crow tamers as the rest of Night Crow started a chant

"Jarod, don't you have THAT?" Asked Growlmon

"Growlmon, the rules-" Started Jarod before Growlmon interrupted him

"The rules didn't say shit about them! So, as far as I can tell, you can use them!" Shouted Growlmon making Jarod lower his head as he smirked a vicious smile making Sayo uncomfortable

"What is he talking about?" Asked Sayo confused before Jarod opened a small container he had, which was full of Digimodify cards

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" Called out Jarod as he spied the card over the screen of his Digivice as Growlmon started glowing as he digivolved into WarGrowlmon before firing his Atomic Blaster attack at Lilamon who flew out of the way before WarGrowlmon flew at her, halfway through his charge he suddenly doubled in speed as Jarod used another Digimodify card forcing Lilamon to fly out of his way before firing her Lila Shower at his back only for Jarod to use another Digimodify card, making WarGreymon's Grey Shield materialise on WarGrowlmon's back just in time to reflect Lilamon's attack right back at her, making her hit herself before she flipped in the air just in time to narrowly avoid WarGrowlmon trying to slice her in half with his Radiation Blade

"Digimodify! Radiant Form!" Called out Sayo as Lilamon was covered in pink energy before the same happened to WarGrowlmon as Jarod used the same card "Digimodify! LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave!" She shouted as she swiped the card over the screen of her Digivice

"Digimodify! Thor's Hammer!" Called out Jarod as Zudomon's hammer appeared in WarGrowlmon's hands

"Vulcan Hammer!" "Darkness Wave!" Shouted the two Ultimate Level Digimon as they used their borrowed attacks which clashed against the other for dominance in their battle before Jarod's left hand started expelling red flakes of data

"DNA! Charge!" Shouted Jarod as he slammed his data coated hand onto his digivice as the data was sent to WarGrowlmon, strengthening his attack, making it push back Lilamon's attack before Sayo copied him and used her own, indigo, DNA Charge to power up Lilamon, stopping WarGrowlmon's attack from getting any closer to Lilamon

"Wow! What an intense battle! Who knew that both Sayo and Jarod could use such strength!" Shouted the referee as he tried his hardest not to be blown away from the battle between the two Ultimate Digimon

"Hey! Sayo! I hope you like this." Smirked Jarod as he somehow managed to flip a card out of his container before grabbing it in his mouth and looking at it before smirking as Lilamon started pushing back WarGrowlmon's Vulcan Hammer with her Darkness Wave before Jarod dropped the card over the screen of his Digivice "Digimodify! Hyper Chip!" He shouted as WarGrowlmon's attack suddenly started pushing back at a fast speed before it hit Lilamon, causing a massive explosion that covered Lilamon while the ground under Jarod and Sayo rose so they wouldn't inhale the smoke

"No way! There's no way that Lilamon could have survived that!" Shouted the referee as WarGrowlmon turned his back on the explosion as he reverted back to Growlmon, not noticing Sayo smirk as a beam shot out of the smoke

"Digimodify! Radiant Fate!" Called out Jarod as he used said Digimodify card just as the beam almost hit Growlmon, making it bounce off him harmlessly as Lilamon flew out of the smoke before tackling Growlmon to the ground

"Lilac Dagger!" Called out Lilamon as an energy blade formed in her hand while Flames escaped the side of Growlmon's mouth

"Pyro Blaster!" Called out Growlmon as he fired the ball of energy just after Lilamon stabbed him in the chest, causing the feminine Digimon to fly back just before Growlmon turned into a stream of blue data which flew into Jarod's Digivice before Lilamon lost her balance and fell over, Reverting back into Lalamon as she did before she got back up shakily

"Winner! Sayo of Night Crow!" Shouted the referee making Sayo smile lightly before Lalamon turned back into Lilamon before reverting into a stream of data which flew back into Sayo's Digivice

"Hehe. It looks like I win this time, Jarod. But you were far stronger than the last time we fought. I'm looking forward to when we have our next battle." Giggled Sayo as she held her hand out, a gesture Jarod happily returned

"Yeah. I am too, I'm surprised you got so strong. Last time we fought, I won by a landslide." Chuckled Jarod, smiling as the two cousins went back to talking about different strategies as they walked out of the arena before they say a figure in a red hooded cloak run passed them, being quickly followed by Chief Glare, Chief Julia and their Digimon before being cornered between the Chiefs and KnightChessmon White and KnightChessmon Black

"You shady character!" Shouted KnightChessmon White

"Settle down!" Demanded KnightChessmon Black

"Who are you?!" Asked Chief Glare as he, no pun intended, glared at the figure, who remained silent

"You can't escape today!" Growled Chief Julia as the triangles on ChaosGallantmon's shield started glowing, one by one while the figure made a motion like they were laughing, only making no noise

"Jubecca Prison!" Called out ChaosGallantmon as he fired his attack at the figure, only for them to teleport away at the last moment, causing the attack to fly harmlessly to the other side of the Digital World

"Chief Julia… Who was that…?" Asked Chief Glare

"There's been some strange activity inside the servers recently… I'm worried about Darkmoon… " Mumbled Chief Julia

"What's this all about…? I'd better be careful." Stated Chief Glare while Sayo and Jarod just stared at where the figure was as Jarod got a foreboding feeling in the pits of his stomach, a feeling that just seemed to get stronger and stronger

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for when I post the next chapter of this rewritten story.**

 **Jarod: I read the old version of this story, it was cringe but I managed… I know what's coming next… Also, nice touch on changing a few things with Sayo and Gatomom. Fun Fact, I never called Gatomon, Gatomom in the original or had Sayo recognise me. In fact, most of our battle has been changed. In the original, I called Sayo, Sayo Mayo, and then she started chasing me with a hammer… Not a fun time.**

 **Sayo: Oh my King Drasil… Never call me that. Ever.**

 **Jarod: Don't worry, I won't.**


	4. Virus in CITY

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(2)**

 **Firesage101: ok that is an awesome right and Jarod almost won. keep up the good work.**

 **Goko809: I couldn't help, but smile after reading the fight scene you just threw everything in there! I wish you the best on your story and hope you continue keeping things interesting.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Well, isn't that good for you, two songs of praise.**

 **Jarceus: Yep, and fun fact, I tend to make these chapters in a day.**

 **Sayo: So THAT is why there are so many errors at times.**

 **Jarceus: Sadly, yes…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You can't escape today!" Growled Chief Julia as the triangles on ChaosGallantmon's shield started glowing, one by one while the figure made a motion like they were laughing, only making no noise_

 _"Jubecca Prison!" Called out ChaosGallantmon as he fired his attack at the figure, only for them to teleport away at the last moment, causing the attack to fly harmlessly to the other side of the Digital World_

 _"Chief Julia… Who was that…?" Asked Chief Glare_

 _"There's been some strange activity inside the servers recently… I'm worried about Darkmoon… " Mumbled Chief Julia_

 _"What's this all about…? I'd better be careful." Stated Chief Glare while Sayo and Jarod just stared at where the figure was as Jarod got a foreboding feeling in the pits of his stomach, a feeling that just seemed to get stronger and stronger_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You ready, Corona?" Asked Jarod as he held a Tanto in his hand, it had a custom handle that Jarod had made. The handle was made out Digi-wood with the silhouette of a Digimon that Jarod saw once in a dream, Alphamon. The blade itself was made out of a highly sharpened Chrome Digizoid with the engravings spelling out the word 'X-Hope' on both sides of the blade, as it reflected some of the light produced by the sun inside of Jarod's Tamer home as he stared at Coronamon, who had Omnimon's Grey Sword on his right arm as the two got into fighting stances as the sun started lowering past the sunset point before the two rushed at each other while the area transformed into a grassy plain

"Transcendent Sword!" Shouted Coronamon as he swung the Grey Sword in Jarod's direction, causing a wave of fire to shoot from the shore, forcing Jarod to jump over it before running at Coronamon and slash at him with his Tanto as it started glowing orange before Jarod jumped over Coronamon

"Grey Fire Zero!" Shouted Jarod as he sliced his Tanto through the air, creating a wave of fire, slightly smaller and by far thinner than the one Coronamon made as said Digimon covered himself in fire, causing the attack to get absorbed into his body before he noticed that Jarod was holding his Tanto high into the air

"Jarod! We agreed on this! No using that attack!" Shouted Coronamon as Jarod's Tanto started creating a small orange ball of energy which started growing

"Sorry, Corona, you said no holding back!" Shouted Jarod as the orb finished growing, looking like a miniature sun "Terra Force!" He shouted as he swung his Tanto downwards, making the Terra Force shoot towards Coronamon at a surprising speed forcing the Rookie to block the attack with his borrowed Grey Sword. He managed to block it for a good minute before he swung the Grey Sword through the attack, making it explode harmlessly before he noticed Jarod was nowhere to be seen before he felt a power from behind him, making him turn around

"Jarod! No!" Shouted Coronamon in fear as he noticed the attack that Jarod was about to use

"Poseidon Force!" Shouted Jarod as he fired a ball of extremely dense and high pressure energy into Coronamon, making the lion Digimon fly backwards before he exploded, leaving behind Coronamon with no trace of the Grey Sword before Jarod was hit by an arrow of light, blasting him back while also making him drop his Tanto, which stopped glowing

"Jarod! I told you not to use those attacks!" Shouted an Angewomon as she flew in between Jarod and Coronamon before she picked up the fallen Rookie Digimon as a ring of energy formed around her as Coronamon was healed, waking up shortly afterwards as Angewomon continued to berate Jarod for his reckless behaviour

"You're right… I'm sorry Angewomom." Apologised Jarod sadly as he picked up his Tanto before putting it back in a sheave that was made out of the same material as the blade's handle with black flames on it while the picture connected to the handle, making it a picture of Alphamon's silhouette firing a laser into the air from its hand

"Hey, Jarod? How about we go to bed? I think we both need the rest." Suggested Coronamon making Jarod smirk

"Alright, Corona. And sorry about going too far." Apologised Jarod as the area they were turned back into Jarod's Tamer Home as the two went to bed talking

* * *

 **Sunshine City**

* * *

"Hey, Raven!" Shouted Orlando, a Normal Rank Tamer of Light Fang, he was six feet or 183 centimetres tall with purple hair he dyed a while ago and dark yellow eyes. He wore a dark blue hoodie and black jeans, if one were to look closely they would notice a red shirt under Orlando's hoodie

"Orlando! Wait up!" Cried out Orlando's Digimon Partner, Labramon as he ran up to his tamer who was talking to Raven, a Bronze Rank Tamer of Light Fang. Raven stood at 5'6'' or 171 centimetres tall with black hair that went to her shoulders, her left eye's iris was black while her right eye's iris was purple. She wore a dark blue wild shirt and blue jeans which had a Chinese style dragon on the left leg. Her Digimon Partners were by her side, Gatomon and Veemon

"Oh? Hello Orlando? What is it?" Asked Raven curious on what Orlando could want to talk about

"Have you heard about Jarod and Sayo's battle earlier today? I heard that Jarod only lost by a hair!" Shouted Orlando, smirking making Raven roll her eyes

"Of course I have. Everyone in CITY has heard about it." Stated Raven making Orlando pout slightly

"There you go again, ruining all my fun." Pouted Orlando before he cheered up again "So, are you going to enter that Bronze Tournament next week? I bet you'd do good." He asked, smiling

"Maybe." Shrugged Raven before the two heard sirens go off "The sirens are going off?! What is going on?" She asked as she, Orlando and their Digimon rushed to the gate just in time to see what seemed to be a purple sphere, covered in blue electricity with a skull like face inside of it appear behind the closed gates of Sunshine City

"Don't move! I can't let someone like you pass! I won't let you get into Sunshine City" Shouted one of the two Knightmon that guard the entrance

"Don't underestimate CITY's security! This shield can't be penetrated!" Shouted the other Knightmon as the got in line to be a second line of defence as Raven pulled out her Digivice and the Digi-egg of Courage while Gatomon got ready to Digivolve, Labramon doing the same before the sphere started a laughing like motion as purple balls shot out of it causing Raven and Orlando to start losing their balance as their Digimon Partners turned back into Digieggs before the two fell over, unconscious as the sphere travelled through Sunshine City, going passed the multiple unconscious tamers and Digieggs as it made its way into Chief Glare and Ophanimon's chamber

* * *

 **Unknown Tamer Home**

* * *

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Panted a brown haired teenage tamer with brown eyes, he wore a black sweatshirt, black jeans, which were held up by a belt, and black boots as he stared at his two Digimon, a WarGreymon and a MetalGarurumon as he straightened up his back as he pulled out a Tanto similar to Jarod's one, only it had the silhouette of a Sakuyamon on it and 'Moon priest' engraved into the blade as he ran towards his Digimon before he felt an odd feeling in the back of his head as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon started losing their balance as they reverted back into their Rookie forms making the teenager blink in surprise before his NaviDigimon, Hackmon ran up to him

"Mike! A virus is attacking CITY! And Jarod might be in trouble!" Shouted Hackmon while at the same time, a similar speech was being told to the mentioned tamer by his NaviDigimon

"Alright, Agumon, Gabumon, stay here. I don't want you two to be exposed more than needed." Stated Mike as he put on a grey coloured hoodie before rushing over to the teleport pad of his Tamer Home, imputing the IP address of Sunshine City only for it to explode under him while Jarod went on into CITY to attack the Virus, SnowAgumon, Guilmon and Coronamon at his side while Mike stared at his teleport pad in shock and concern… concern for his brother.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. And Firesage101, you didn't really give me anything on the hair of your character so I just went with what I thought would go good, if there's anything you're like me to change, Memremead and Firesage101, I want you both to tell me so I can correct, change or add it.**

 **Raven: Credits to my creation go to firesage101.**

 **Orlando: And the credits to my creation go to Memremead, heheh.**

 **Jarod: Now, we hope to see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Mike: I got exploded…**

 **Hackmon: At least you now have a reason not to help Jarod against the virus, unlike in the original version where it was just a dick move on your part.**

 **Mike: Shut up, Huckmon.**

 **Hackmon: We're doing English names here, Huckmon is my Japanese name.**

 **Mike: Still. Shut up.**


	5. Virus in Jarod

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(2)**

 **Firesage101: That is awesome and the hair is ok black is one of my favorite colors. I thought it was funny that our characters were one of the first to see the enemy. Will we be seeing more of them or was it a one shot deal? I only saw one mistake and that was one misspelled word which was Raven you put Raver by accident. I love that you can come out with the stories. can't wait to read more.**

 **Memremead: Another great chapter! I liked the small battle between Jarod and Coronamon, still looking forward to future updates! In reply to your question, I don't see anything that needs changing, it looks good so far.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: Thank you both for the support, I fixed that error.**

 **Jarod: Are those two going to be one shot characters?**

 **Jarceus: Maybe, maybe not. But don't keep your hopes up.**

 **Coronamon: I guess that's fair enough.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Mike! A virus is attacking CITY! And Jarod might be in trouble!" Shouted Hackmon while at the same time, a similar speech was being told to the mentioned tamer by his NaviDigimon_

 _"Alright, Agumon, Gabumon, stay here. I don't want you two to be exposed more than needed." Stated Mike as he put on a grey coloured hoodie before rushing over to the teleport pad of his Tamer Home, imputing the IP address of Sunshine City only for it to explode under him while Jarod went on into CITY to attack the Virus, SnowAgumon, Guilmon and Coronamon at his side while Mike stared at his teleport pad in shock and concern… concern for his brother._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Alright, Coronamon, what is the damage so far?" Asked Jarod as he and his three partners, two of which had been forced into their Rookie stage

"Nothing that bad. Mostly just people being knocked out and reverted to eggs. We managed to wake up Raven and Orlando, they're taking care of the others. We should check up on Chief Glare and Ophanimon now." Stated Coronamon as Jarod nodded as he pulled his tanto out of its sheave as the four rushed into Chief Glare's room, passing by a Bokomon, who strangely enough wasn't turned into an egg by the virus

"Ugh… Something's in my head… Trying to take over my mind. No… Can't lose…" Growled Chief Glare as he and Ophanimon where stared down by the virus a purple glow escaping the human's eyes

"Must… Get rid of… The virus data that has… Entered… Won't last much longer… Like this…" Growled Ophanimon as Jarod swore he saw her changing ever so slightly into a Laylamon

"Back away!" Shouted Jarod as he sliced the virus' orb like body in half down the centre making Chief Glare and Ophanimon fall unconscious

 **"You…"** Growled the virus as the skull inside of it seemed to glare at Jarod

"Pyro Sphere!" Shouted Guilmon as a fireball flew passed Jarod's shoulder and hit the virus dead centre making it move backwards slightly as Jarod's sword started glowing orange as fire started flowing out of it

"Great Tornado!" Shouted Jarod as fire started swirling around his body before he ran at the virus, jumping up and spinning in midair like a torpedo as he got close, the fire forming a 'shell' of sorts around him as he ploughed through it as he rose into the air "Terra Force!" He shouted as the small ball of orange energy started forming at the tip of his blade

 **"No you don't!"** Shouted the virus before SnowAgumon unleashed its Frozen Wind attack, freezing the sphere in place as Guilmon and Coronamon charged up their strongest attacks while Jarod's body glitched out, making him appear in front of the virus

"Terra Slash!" Shouted Jarod as he slashed his blade, which had absorbed the Terra Force, through the virus before Guilmon fired his Pyro Sphere and Coronamon fire his Corona Flame while SnowAgumon kept his Frozen Wong attack up, keeping the virus frozen

"Rock 'n' Roll Breaker!" Shouted Guilmon as he smashed the ice, shattering the virus body as well before four of the shards shot into Jarod, Coronamon, Guilmon and SnowAgumon, causing the three Digimon to fall over onto the ground and start to convulse while Jarod's body started glitching out more and more as Guilmon and SnowAgumon turned into the 'Black' versions of their species while Coronamon turned into a Coronamon with the Apollomon Whispered colour scheme as they got back up, holding their heads

"Jarod? What just happened?" Asked Coronamon confused before he saw Guilmon and SnowAgumon's situations making him look at himself before he screamed

"Coronamon, what is wro-wro-wro…" Stuttered SnowAgumon as he looked at Coronamon, Guilmon and himself before freaking out

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shouted Guilmon in the most aggressive voice he's ever used "Instead of freaking out about ourselves let's focus on our tamer!" He shouted as he pointed at Jarod, who was continuing to glitch out

"Jarod! Hold you breath!" Commanded Coronamon, snapping out of his little situation as the tamer took the advice and started holding his breath, making his body stop glitching slowly

"Did we ever start to understand how that works?" Asked SnowAgumon trying to keep calm

"SnowAgumon, is now really the time for that?" Asked Guilmon angrily

"I'm trying not to freak out." Stated SnowAgumon as he sighed, mist coming out of his mouth, something he noticed "Ok… This must be merely a texture change… I'm still a SnowAgumon…" He sighed to himself as Jarod scanned them with his Digivice, and true to SnowAgumon's guess, they all registered as their usual selves, even Guilmon who had calmed down

"So, what are we going to do now?" Asked Coronamon to Guilmon and SnowAgumon as Jarod was still holding his breath, his body glitching every two minutes

"AHHH!" Screamed Jarod suddenly as he gripped his head in pain as a purple glow started to escape his eyes while his body stopped glitching all together as his hair started turning purple "Get… Out of me…" He growled as he started slamming himself against walls **"You belong to me now…"** He growled in the virus' voice before he started slamming himself against the wall harder, eventually managing to throw himself down the stairs as he rolled down the stairs before hitting a maintenance panel, knocking himself out

"Jarod!" Shouted the three changed Digimon in concern as they rushed down to their tamer, who was unmoving as his hair flickered between purple and blonde

"Coronamon, Guilmon, SnowAgumon. Get Jarod back to his Tamer Home. Gatomon should be able to get the virus out of him safely." Commanded Chief Glare making the three Digimon nod before they rushed Jarod back to his Tamer Home before Chief Glare got a report on his desk "Are you kidding me?! That virus exploded most of the Tamer Home teleport pads?! Wait… Why didn't it explode Jarod's teleport pad?" He asked himself as he checked the statuses of every system in CITY, taking notice of how Darkmoon City was taken down first and how the only tamer who wasn't in Darkmoon at the time was Sayo

"Chief Glare. This can't simply be a coincidence can it? Jarod was the only tamer who could get into Sunshine City while Sayo was the only tamer not in Darkmoon City." Stated Ophanimon

"No, it can't. Something must be up. But what is it? And why is it revolving around Jarod?" Asked Glare as he brought up a monitor which showed a live feed of Jarod's tamer home, as it zoomed in on Jarod's face as his hair changed from blonde to purple and back "Who wants to be rid of you so much as to go this far?" He asked again, getting a feeling the virus was laughing at him from within Jarod

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: King Drasil almighty! Things weren't this dramatic this early on in the original!**

 **Jarceus: I did say that the old version was going to have a BASIC version of the timeline. I decided to add more into this version of the story.**

 **Jarod: and I believe it! Jeez, nothing was this crazy. In the original, my Digimon were left alone, not had their colours changed.**

 **Guilmon: Yeah, how have you made things this insane already?**

 **Jarceus: It's a special gift of mine, ruining all your fun.**

 **Coronamon: Screw you.**


	6. Brotherly Talk

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the sixth chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: ok so the virus wants Jarod gone. I hope that Jarod can do something about the virus. I also hope that they can figure it put.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: I bet you do**

 **Jarod: I want to kill it already.**

 **Coronamon: Same here buddy.**

 **SnowAgumon: That virus and who ever sent it must die.**

 **Guilmon: I was going to say that**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Chief Glare. This can't simply be a coincidence can it? Jarod was the only tamer who could get into Sunshine City while Sayo was the only tamer not in Darkmoon City." Stated Ophanimon_

 _"No, it can't. Something must be up. But what is it? And why is it revolving around Jarod?" Asked Glare as he brought up a monitor which showed a live feed of Jarod's tamer home, as it zoomed in on Jarod's face as his hair changed from blonde to purple and back "Who wants to be rid of you so much as to go this far?" He asked again, getting a feeling the virus was laughing at him from within Jarod_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, Agumon, Gabumon? What do you think Chief Glare wanted to talk about?" Asked Mike as he and his partners walked through Sunshine City towards Chief Glare's office

"No idea. Maybe it's something to do with the virus attack recently?" Suggested Gabumon

"I hope it's good news…" Muttered Agumon to himself as the three made it to Chief Glare and Ophanimon's office

"Greetings, Mike. I wanted to talk to you about the recent virus attack on CITY." Stated Chief Glare simply making Mike nod

"Of course sir." Nodded Mike in understanding

"No-one was hurt during the attack because they were knocked out by the virus or locked out of CITY by having their teleport pads exploded. Well, all besides one lone Normal Rank Tamer." Started Chief Glare making Mike have a sinking feeling in his stomach

"Alright…" Nodded Mike

"He was infected with the virus far worse than anyone else on the server to our knowledge. Communications between Darkmoon City have also been cut off. But what I could get is that their situation was the opposite to ours. Only one of their Tamers wasn't in CITY at the time of the virus attack. The cousin to the Normal Rank Tamer from our ranks…Sayo." Continued Chief Glare making Mike's eyes widen as he realised who it was that Chief Glare was talking about

"What happened to Jarod!" Demanded Mike, his breathing becoming more harsh and wild

"He's been infected with the virus. I have no idea what it's doing to his body considering his condition, but I have Gatomon keeping a close eye on his status. She'll alert me to anything concerning." Explained Chief Glare before a hologram of a panicked Gatomon appeared behind him

"Chief Glare! Jarod's condition got worse! A lot worse! He's screaming constantly!" Shouted Gatomon while, true to her words, Jarod's screams of pain were hearable in the background "Wait… Is that Mike?" She asked, noticing the Tamer before he ran off

'No! Not him! Anyone but Jarod!' Screamed Mike in his mind as he ran to the teleport pad that led to Tamer Homes before inputting the IP Address for Jarod's Tamer home and teleporting to it before he ran in, bumping into Coronamon

"Ah! Hey! Who…" Trailed off Coronamon as he stared at Mike "Oh. It's you." He growled making Mike sigh

"Coronamon, I'm sorry about what happened, but I need to see Jarod right now." Sighed Mike

"And why should you see him?" Growled Coronamon while Guilmon saw what was going on and only sighed, knowing that Coronamon and Mike have a bad relationship

"Because he's my brother and I heard he was being hurt by a virus! So stop being a dick and let me see my brother!" Screamed Mike, his anger building up making Coronamon freeze before he realised that Mike was right

"Sorry… I shouldn't have let my personal grievances with you get in the way of you seeing Jarod…" Sighed Coronamon as he got out of Mike's way as the brunet ran to his brother's bedside just in time to see Jarod glowing purple

"Jarod! Gatomon! Jarod doesn't look so good!" Shouted Mike in concern as he noticed Jarod's tanto was also glowing making him take out his own blade staring to make sure it wasn't reacting to what ever was happening, which it wasn't

"AHHHH!" Screamed Jarod in pain as Gatomon ran into the room just in time for Jarod to stop glowing and screaming as he went limp causing both occupants of the room to freak out and check his pulse, which besides being slightly slower than normal, was still active

"What type of virus did he get?" Asked Mike slightly scared

"The sentient kind…" Mumbled Gatomon to herself before Jarod stared screaming as his body started glowing again, only this time he started shrinking slightly while purple fur grew over his body. Slowly and painfully Jarod's body turned into that of a Dorumon making Gatomon and Mike stare at him

"Gah…" Groaned Jarod as he sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking at Mike and Gatomon "Hi there… So, how much trouble am I in this time?" He asked awkwardly before Gatomon tackled him into a hug, making him land on his new tail "OW! Gatomon! Careful, you made me land on me… tail… Gatomon… Please tell me I'm not a half Digimon half human freak…" He begged of the Champion Level Digimon

"I can safely say you aren't a half human, half Digimon freak… Sadly though, I can say that you ARE a Dorumon…" Stated Gatomon sadly making Jarod look down at his body and back at his tanto, which had struck to fit his new form

"…" Jarod remained silent staring at his body and his sword

"J-jarod?" Asked Mike concerned before Jarod took a deep, deep breath of air before screaming his heart out and jumping into the water of his Tamer Home making Mike and Gatomon sweat drop "Soo… How do we explain this to Chief Glare?" Mike asked awkwardly, not at all enjoying the thought of that chat

"I'll do it." Sighed Gatomon "I think you should go check on Jarod. I don't think he knowns how to swim in his new body." She suggested and when Mike looked out into the water, again true to Gatomon's words, Jarod was flailing in the water like a child who doesn't know how to swim

"I'm coming." Sighed Mike as he dived into the water before swimming into Jarod and helping him out of the water

"Thanks for that, bro. So… This isn't a dream, huh?" Asked Jarod sadly as he stared at his hands

"No, it isn't… How do you think you'll fare?" Asked Mike concerned for his brother

"I don't know… Can I even be a Tamer anymore? I mean, I'm a Digimon now…" Asked Jarod sarcastically and bitterly making Mike feel bad for his brother

"Hey, I'm sure things will be ok. What we really should be worrying about is how Coronamon and the others will deal with being tamed by a Digimon who in all rights, is far better than them." Smirked Mike making Jarod chuckle

"You always know how to cheer a Mon up don't you bro?" Asked Jarod sarcastically, hitting Mike on the back of his shoulder

"Well, I can't let the new _Rookie_ go unhappy can I?" Joked Mike making Jarod chuckle

"Thanks Mike. I needed a pick me up." Smiled Jarod before he noticed how wet he was "Wow, I think I might look like a wet dog thing." He chuckled making Mike smirk

"Smell like one too." Mike smirked before he noticed the evil smirk growing on his brother's face "Jarod, no…" He warned a little too late as Jarod shook himself off like a dog, leaving his fur fluffy and Mike ever wetter than he was before

"What was that bro? Did you say wet you more?" Asked Jarod smirking as he ran to the other end of the room before running out of the room

"I'm always surprised by how you can cheer him up so quickly." Stated Gatomon, having watched the brother's interaction

"I'm not. I'm the last piece of family he has… After Mum and Dad disappeared we were left all alone. The only wish I have for him would be to take being a Tamer more seriously at times." Sighed Mike as he stared out at the water

"Mike, you should have seen Jarod after you left three years ago. He was heart broken… It was at that moment that I found out about his condition." Sighed Gatomon making Mike stare at her

"About that, what even is Jarod's condition? I heard you and Chief Glare talk about it." Asked Mike confused

"You didn't get told? Haaa… Jarod has an unstable data structure." Sighed Gatomon making Mike realise who bad things could have gone for Jarod. He could have been controlled by the virus, changed completely or the worse of all, torn apart by data strand to data strand.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: And once again, I have become a Dorumon. I will not accept anyone taunting me for it.**

 **Mike: I wouldn't taunt you anyway bro. Like I said in the chapter, you're the only family I have left.**

 **Jarod: Good, but be careful in the future, things don't look that good for you.**

 **Mike: What? How?**

 **Jarod: Our tantos are a forewarning to the future, our future.**

 **Mike: Wait, Dorumon can digivolve into Alphamon and… Fuck me…**

 **Jarod: Seems you got the idea bro.**


	7. Login Mountain Brawl

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the seventh chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **Firesage101: so they are somewhat screwed. I hope Jarod can not look at himself as a freak when he isn't one.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I know I'm not a freak. I'm just afraid that the Tamer Federation will take my Digimon and home away from me since I'm not a human.**

 **Mike: Don't worry about them. No-one will know unless you tell them… Unless their name happens to be Glare…**

 **Glare: Yeah. Because nothing is going to happen to MY Tamers without me knowing.**

 **Jarod: Do we have a mission now?**

 **Glare: Yep, you get your asses onto the plot now.**

 **Mike: Screw you boss…**

 **Glare: what was that Mike?**

 **Mike: I said 'Knew you boss'…**

 **Glare: Good.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Mike, you should have seen Jarod after you left three years ago. He was heart broken… It was at that moment that I found out about his condition." Sighed Gatomon making Mike stare at her_

 _"About that, what even is Jarod's condition? I heard you and Chief Glare talk about it." Asked Mike confused_

 _"You didn't get told? Haaa… Jarod has an unstable data structure." Sighed Gatomon making Mike realise who bad things could have gone for Jarod. He could have been controlled by the virus, changed completely or the worse of all, torn apart by data strand to data strand._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Mike, we would like for Jarod to explore Login Mountain. With his current form, he might be able to pick up on some leads on who attacked CITY better than a human can as Digimon are more in tune with the Digital World than you humans are." Demanded Chief Glare over communications making Mike and the earlier mentioned Dorumon nod in understanding

"Chief Glare, let me go too!" Demanded Tonpei from off the screen of communications

"We can help… Right everyone?!" Asked Cheetah enthusiastically trying to get Chief Glare to say yes

"Umm… Chief Glare… I request your permission also…" Muttered Kenpa shyly making Chief Glare sigh

"Request denied. You three have important work to do restoring CITY. It's also dangerous outside for you to go investigate." Sighed Chief Glare making Tonpei and Cheetah glare at him

"So you send Jarod of all people! Chief Glare, we'll be okay! Really, we will!" Shouted Tonpei in refusal

"Yeah! We'll be fine! A lot finer that Jarod would be!" Agreed Cheetah

"What should I… But, I want to be with everybody… and they do bring up a good point…" Muttered Kenpa shyly again

"No! If you three go, then there will be more casualties." Stated Ophanimon simply

"Tonpei! Cheetah! Kenpa! As your superior, I order you to drop this topic this instant! Getting CITY back to a stable state is far more important than your desire to explore!" Shouted Mike making Tonpei growl in annoyance

"Tch. Okay, fine… Forget it. Let's go everyone…" Sighed Tonpei as three pairs of feet started walking away, from what Mike and Jarod could tell from the sound

"I understand how they feel, but there's no choice. And the shops, farms and DigiLab have been restored. But there are still other areas needed to be checked out. So we still need them." Sighed Ophanimon getting nods from Jarod and Mike

"Alright! I'll go inspect Login Mountain for any signs of that virus." Nodded Jarod as he ran into a different room, coming back out in a black jacket with his tanto strapped to the back, navy blue long legged pants shaped to match his new form and his Digivice and Digimodify card holder attached to said pants before he ran to his teleport pad and teleported straight to Login Mountain, having hacked his teleport pad a year ago to allow him to teleport to areas other than CITY, walking down the slight path made by rocks and greenery he bumped into Kenpa of all people! "KENPA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He shouted in rage at the obvious disobedience and disregard to personal safety she showed

"Ah! Jarod! Wait… Jarod, it's you! I'm glade… I didn't know what to do… When we got to Login Mountain the wild Digimon suddenly attacked us and I got separated… Tonpei and Cheetah kept moving on… I should have brought Digiar and a GateDisk… What should I do?" Asked Kenpa in a sort of panic state making Jarod growl

"How about you go back to CITY, apologies to Chief Glare and Ophanimon for disobeying a direct order, and then get yourself home?" Suggested Jarod, trying his hardest to keep his tone neutral while Kenpa couldn't help but flinch slightly at his point out of her disobedience to superiors

"Okay, Jarod. I'll go back… I'm only in the way here… I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me… Please take care of Tonpei and Cheetah." Apologised Kenpa while Jarod nodded to her request as Coronamon, Guilmon and SnowAgumon came out of his Digivice, in their normal colouration

"Alright, guys! Let's move out!" Demanded Jarod as his Digimon nodded as they ran through Login Mountain, eventually making it to arguably the tallest platform tamers could get to where Tonpei, Cheetah and an Aquilamon were, and boy did said bird look pissed off

"Are you… Mocking me? Did you really expect to defeat me with those skills?! How dare you mock Aquilamon, ruler of Login Mountain… I'll crush you!" Screamed Aquilamon as it roared and started charging up its Blast Rings attack

"Darn, it wasn't supposed to be like this…" Growled Tonpei "Cheetah, here it comes! Watch out!"

"This is bad… He's way too stro-" Started Cheetah before he was interrupted

"Dash Metal!" Shouted Jarod before he rammed into Aquilamon, after which he fired a metal orb into the bird's chest

"Who are you…? You want to fight me too? Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Asked Aquilamon before it looked like it had a realisation of sorts "Don't mock me! I'll crush you all at once!" It shouted as it flew at Jarod before…

"Corona Flame!" Shouted Coronamon as a blast of fire hit Aquilamon in the face before Coronamon kicked the bird in the chest

"Pyro Blizzard!" Shouted Guilmon and SnowAgumon as a fireball surrounded by a small snowstorm hit the downed Aquilamon making it slam into the wall before Jarod jumped at it, his tanto drawn out and ready to cut

"Blast Rings!" Called out Aquilamon as it shot a ring out at just the right time to blast Jarod back, only for the Dorumon to use his tanto to slow his movement before running back at Aquilamon as said bird flew into the air forcing Jarod to jump off of the mountain face to get close

"Terra Slash!" Shouted Jarod as Aquilamon started to use its Grand Horn attack making the two start to clash before Coronamon and Guilmon jumped up, Coronamon's fist lit aflame

"Corona-Knuckle!" "Rock Breaker!" Shouted the two fire using Digimon as they punched Aquilamon in the back, making it fall into the waiting jaws of SnowAgumon

"Ice Bite!" He shouted as he chomped down on Aquilamon, making the bird scream in pain before it kicked SnowAgumon off and flew up into the air as it started to charge its Blast Rings attack at full power while Jarod and his three partners charged up their own attacks

"Metal Cannon!" "Pyro Sphere!" "Corona Flame!" "Little Blizzard!" Shouted the four as their cheeks puffed up exponentially in the cases of Jarod, Guilmon and SnowAgumon, Coronamon on the other hand had the flame on his head increased in size exponentially, before they all shot off their attacks at Aquilamon, who fired its Blast Rings making a clash between the five attacks happen as the heat from the clash started to melt some of the mountain face, only for it to be cooled down by the snowstorm that SnowAgumon made

"Agumon, Pepper Breath! Gabumon, Blue Blaster!" Commanded Mike as he appeared with his two partners who fired their respective attacks into the clash before Mike brought out his tanto, Jarod readying his as the two brothers jumped at the mountain face before using their momentum to jump off of the wall before slamming the flat side of their tanto blades on Aquilamon's head making it stop its attack which resulted in the clash ending, shooting the multiple attacks at Aquilamon far faster than Mike could react, thankfully for him Jarod felt an odd sensation go through his body as it started to glow before he got in between Mike and Aquilamon just as he digivolved into Dorugamon before the attacks hit Aquilamon, causing a massive explosion that Jarod, surprising took the most damage from as he and Mike slammed into the face of the mountain, said Dorugamon reverting to the In-training form of Dorimon leaving Aquilamon on the ground before a purple mist started leaving its body as it got back up onto its feet and stared at the group confused

"Huh? What am I doing here? Was I fighting with you guys? …Can't be. I feel light headed… Did I catch a virus…? I'm sorry if I caused any problems while I was half asleep. I'm going home to sleep… See ya." Stated Aquilamon mumbling to itself before he took off into the sky

"Jarod… Mike, thanks… You save us…" Sighed Tonpei as he noticed the glare on Mike's face and the less intimidating and more, dare I say it, cute glare Jarod was giving him, the five other Digimon joining in with heir own glares

"We could have beaten that guy without your help! Don't get in the way!" Shouted Cheetah as he ran onto one of the two warp points of Login Mountain, returning to Sunshine City

"I'm sorry… He doesn't really mean it… He's actually quite grateful to you all…" Sighed Tonpei as he stepped closer to the warp point "Really, thanks. It's embarrassing but we'll go apologise to Chief Glare…" He sighed getting nods from all seven of the beings staring at him before he used the warp point to transport himself back to CITY

"So, we can rule out Digimon attacking of their own accord…" Mumbled Mike as he and Jarod made notes on what they observed

"Every now and then its eyes would glow purple for half a second. And add in that purple mist, I believe our good old virus friend is to blame for these attacks." Stated Jarod making Mike nod and write that down

"We have what the virus is doing, but not what its goal is or why and how it's doing this…" Mumbled Mike as Jarod felt a weird tingle go down his back as he had a weird feeling while unnoticed to him and Mike, his eyes turned purple for a fraction of a second, unfortunately for what ever the virus was doing, Jarod and Mike's Digimon DID notice

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: The virus is still in me isn't it?**

 **Coronamon: We fear so. If you show any tendency to violence I fear we're going to have to lock you up…**

 **Jarod: Fair enough. And I give Mike the right to trap me in a Digivice if that is so.**

 **Mike: Wow wait what! No, no, no! I'm not doing that!**

 **Jarod: Would you rather trap me in a Digivice or me killing everyone?**

 **Mike: …Sealing you away…**

 **Jarod: good…**

 **Aquilamon: I'm still confused… I hope I'm not coming back again…**

 **Jarod: Well, you're down here, if you are down here you come back, mostly.**

 **Aquilamon: Shit…**


	8. Angelic Attack

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the eighth chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **firesage101: omg that was an awesome chapter. I hope that they don't have a problem because of the virus. Though the battle was awesome.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I agree with you on that virus part. I hope that nothing bad happens…**

 **Mike: Same with all of us here.**

 **Jarceus: And firesage, thank you for the continued support, it means a lot that someone is willing to tell me they like my work.**

 **Coronamon: We all need that little pick me up.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"So, we can rule out Digimon attacking of their own accord…" Mumbled Mike as he and Jarod made notes on what they observed_

 _"Every now and then its eyes would glow purple for half a second. And add in that purple mist, I believe our good old virus friend is to blame for these attacks." Stated Jarod making Mike nod and write that down_

 _"We have what the virus is doing, but not what its goal is or why and how it's doing this…" Mumbled Mike as Jarod felt a weird tingle go down his back as he had a weird feeling while unnoticed to him and Mike, his eyes turned purple for a fraction of a second, unfortunately for what ever the virus was doing, Jarod and Mike's Digimon DID notice_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So… Jarod… Can we talk?" Asked Coronamon to Jarod who was looking at something the digital lion couldn't see

"Yeah? What is this about, Corona?" Asked Jarod as he walked away from a computer which was running a simulation of some kind

"Well, you remember how you mentioned that Aquilamon had the virus in its data system because its eyes kept flashing purple?" Asked Coronamon getting a nod from Jarod "Well, you se-" He started before Jarod walked away

"I know what you're probably going to say, that I'm infected. I found out after we got home from Login Mountain. I'm currently running tests on it. I should have the results by now." Stated Jarod as he walked back to his computer and checked the simulation results before his fur seemed to become a lighter shade of purple "Coronamon… Get the teleport pad ready to go to Mike's Tamer Home… Now…" He stated freaking Coronamon slightly as the lion did as he was told while Jarod put everything away as fast as possible before rushing to the teleport pad and using it to travel instantly to Mike's Tamer Home

"Jarod?" Asked Agumon who was the closest to the teleport pad before he was knocked over as the Dorumon rushed passed him "And I was stepped on… literally…" He grumbled before he noticed a distortion in the air

"Mike! Mike!" Shouted Jarod as he ran around the Tamer Home before he ran into Mike, literally making the two fall onto their butts

"Ow! Jarod, what's up with you? What has you so scared?" Asked Mike confused as Jarod's fur started returning to its normal colouration

"I ran some tests with your data and some of the residue virus that was still in my data system. It showed that-" Started Jarod, slowly making Mike pale before the two were interrupted by a shouted

"Divine Feat!" Shouted a voice as a spear made out of light landed in between the two brothers

"Woah!" Exclaimed Mike and Jarod as they jumped away from the spear as it exploded into balls of light which shot in all directions forcing Mike to pull out his tanto to block the balls while Jarod just dodged around them, countering a few with metal orbs he shot out of his mouth

"Who did that! Show yourself!" Demanded Mike, angry at who dared to attack him unprovoked

"Mike think for a second… What Digimon can use Divine Feat?" Asked Jarod as he looked around carefully before looking up and firing a ball of iron at the unknown attacker, who disappeared, leaving behind a purple mist

"Lucemon." Growled Mike as purple mist started forming the mentioned angel behind the human

"Nice memory. Too bad you'll die now." Smirked Lucemon as his hand was coated in a purple mist as he went to grab Mike only for his hand to be knocked off course by Jarod's Dash Metal, before of course, Lucemon had Jarod slam into him like a tone of bricks, making the angel accidentally touch Jarod before they parted

"YOU AIN'T TOUCHING MY BROTHER!" Shouted Jarod as he started to rapid fire spheres of iron at Lucemon who only smirked

"Divine Feat." Smirked Lucemon as a sword made out of light appeared before cutting up the orbs into little blocks before shooting towards Jarod, forcing the Dorumon to awkwardly pull out his tanto in an attempt to block it "Hm? You are surprising for a Dorumon. Or maybe you prefer the title, Tamer… Jarod?" Lucemon smirked making Jarod's eyes widen and stance stiffen up allowing the light sword to push him down onto one knee while Mike charged at Lucemon, intent to cut the angel in half only for a light sword to block his strike before turning into rope which bound Mike's arms to his side and his body to the ground, stopping him from moving

"Grr…" Growled Mike as he struggled against the ropes of light as Lucemon turned to him, his smirk taking a darker look as his eyes turned purple

"Oh, how I do love that holiday you humans have, what is it called? Ah, yes. Christmas." Smirked Lucemon as his hand was covered in a purple mist as he went to grab Mike's face only for a sword of light to nearly cut off his hand "Hm?" He hummed as he started to turn around only for a giant sphere of iron to hit him directly in the face, making him get blasted back into a wall before a DexDorugamon stabbed him in the stomach with a tanto

"Grr… Don't… Touch… Mike…" Growled Jarod as he twisted his tanto painfully making Lucemon scream in pain as an insane glint appeared in Jarod's eyes "Hehehe." He chuckled darkly as his eyes turned blood red, redder than a normal DexDorugamon's eyes as he took the tanto out before stabbing it into Lucemon's shoulder, making Lucemon scream more as purple mist started to pour out of his wounds and form a cloud in the air while the ropes binding Mike started to deteriorate as the mist formed a spike and shot towards Mike only for Jarod, in his crazed state, to knock it out of the air and start stabbing it with his tanto and his claws, laughing all the way making Mike stare at him in shock

"Jarod… what happened to you?" Asked Mike in shock as Jarod somehow managed to rip apart the mist before turning towards Mike, a crazy look in his eyes "J-Jarod?" At this point, Mike was backing away in fear of his brother before the DexDorugamon leaped at Mike

"Grand Cross!" Shouted a voice as ten spheres of light hit Jarod in the side launching him away from Mike

"What? Lucemon?" Asked Mike confused as Lucemon limped in front of him

"I'm sorry for what ever I did while under that virus' control. Let me help you tame your Digimon." Grunted Lucemon as he started to glow and grow as he changed into his Chaos Mode

"He's my brother. A few days ago that virus turned him into a Dorumon." Corrected Mike making Lucemon nod as Jarod got back up and growled at Lucemon

"How terrifying to think that that virus could not only control me but change a human into a Digimon. Do not worry. I shall return him to his senses." Stated Lucemon as Jarod charged at him, firing a sphere of iron as he did only for the sphere to stop as a red spot appeared on it before nine balls of shout out of the red spot, which had become a hole, and hit Jarod in the chest blasting him back before Lucemon grabbed him by the face and tossed him in the air before giving him a roundhouse kick, powered up by magic, straight to the chest slamming Jarod into the wall Lucemon was just in a minute ago

"Grr." Growled Jarod as he came out of the hole in the wall and started digivolving into DexDorugreymon before his eyes widened as he reverted back to Dorumon, having used up all of his energy while Lucemon reverted back to his Rookie level form and fell onto one knee panting

"That took a lot out of me… That virus took most of my power out by toying around with you… I'm hardly staying up…" Panted Lucemon before he fell over

"Thank you, Lucemon. I don't think that Agumon and Gabumon in their current state could have been able to fight Jarod while he was like that." Thanked Mike making Lucemon chuckle

"Hehe… Could I rest up in your Digivice for a while? I don't think I can move much in this state." Requested Lucemon getting a nod from Mike as he absorbed Lucemon into his Digivice before grabbing Jarod and putting him in a spare bed in a spare room

"Take a good rest, Jarod… Hopefully what ever just happened today won't happen again…" Stated Mike as he closed the door and left, not seeing as Jarod's fur turned a darker colour for a moment

* * *

 **Jarceus: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will tune in for the next one.**

 **Jarod: Fuck. I just had to do that, didn't I?**

 **Lucemon: Don't worry, Jarod. I think that it may have just been an affect left behind by the virus that in a highly stressful situation you were to digivolve into that state. Either that or it was a timed affect of the virus I accidentally injected into your system when you first slammed into me.**

 **Mike: Great… So now my brother has even more virus in him…**

 **Coronamon: A-all the more to analyse later, right?**

 **Lucemon: I don't think it will be that easy.**

 **Guilmon: Can't blame him for trying to be optimistic, right?**

 **Lucemon: Good point. But I am a realist. I deal in what will very likely be the truth.**

 **SnowAgumon: Also, a good point.**


	9. Virus Night Crow! Sayo Misunderstands!

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the ninth chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **firesage101: so what did Jarod find? hope to see more soon.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: If you had read the previous version of this story, you would know what I found out. And it is very concerning**

 **Mike: So, are we still doing that month long time skip or no?**

 **Jarceus: We are still doing it.**

 **Mike: Ok.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Thank you, Lucemon. I don't think that Agumon and Gabumon in their current state could have been able to fight Jarod while he was like that." Thanked Mike making Lucemon chuckle_

 _"Hehe… Could I rest up in your Digivice for a while? I don't think I can move much in this state." Requested Lucemon getting a nod from Mike as he absorbed Lucemon into his Digivice before grabbing Jarod and putting him in a spare bed_

 _"Take a good rest, Jarod… Hopefully what ever just happened today won't happen again…" Stated Mike as he closed the door and left, not seeing as Jarod's fur turned a darker colour for a moment_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It has been a month since the last chapter's events. In that time Jarod had been training with his Digimon to get used to fighting in his new form. Recently though, some tamers have reported having been attack by Night Crow Tamers in Resistor Jungle. Because of that, Jarod and Mike were sent to talk with a Night Fang Tamer in Resistor Jungle to talk about these claims, to see if they were true or punks trying to stir up trouble

"Are you Light Fang?" Asked the Night Fang Tamer that they were sent to meet as the two arrived at the meeting place

"Yes we are. Now, can you te-" Started Mike before he was punched in the face by the Night Fang Tamer

"Prepare yourself!" They shouted as a Ninjamon, Kogamon and a Musyamon came out of their Digivice, only to be absolutely destroyed as Jarod digivolved into DoruGreymon and slapped them silly with his tail "Uggh… Defeat Light Fang… Defeat… Night Crow…" Mumbled the Tamer as if in a trance

"Um… Hello?" Asked Jarod weirded out as he waved his tail in front of the Tamer's face making them blink, as if waking up from a trance

"Huh? What… What am I doing here?" They asked as they looked around "Was… I sleeping? Oh noo, run!" They shouted upon noticing Jarod as they used a GateDisk to return to Darkmoon City

"Ok… We should report this to Chief Glare." Stated Mike as he pulled out his Digivice before starting to call Chief Glare

"Hello?" Asked Chief Glare as he answered the call

"Chief Glare, it's Mike. The Tamer we were sent to meet attacked us, but oddly enough, they seemed to be under some kind of mind control or hypnosis, kinda like that Aquilamon that Jarod and I defeated back at Login Mountain." Stated Mike

"Alright. Come back as soon as you can. We'll need to assess this information." Stated Chief Glare making Mike nod and hang up on Chief Glare

"Alright Jarod, we're going…" Trailed off Mike as he looked around, seeing no sign of Jarod at all "Son of a Labramon…" He sighed before he ran ahead and climbed up some vines before running into the bane of all Tamers. An Area Wall. "Bitch." He growled, especially when Jarod jumped off of his head as a Dorumon and over the wall, using Metal Cannon to give himself a boost

"Sorry Mike!" Shouted Jarod from the other side of the wall as he ran ahead before running into Newton "Hello Newton." Jarod smirked as he digivolved into Dorugamon lazily, yawning as Newton sent out his Kokuwamon

"I'll defeat you… You're my enemy…" Mumbled Newton in a trance-like state before Kokuwamon was thrown at his face, unconscious before it turned into data and returned back into Newton's Digivice

"Huh? What's going on?!" Asked Newton in shock as he got back up before he placed a hand on his own forehead "Ugh… My head… hurts…Ugghh… Help me…" He groaned before his eyes flashed purple as he ran away making Jarod chase him to one of the multiple Teleport Pads that link to CITY "Darn, my head hurts…" Newton grumble as he stood in front of the Teleport Pad

"Newton?" Asked Jarod concerned for his fellow Tamer before Newton's eyes turned purple behind his glasses

"Defeat… Light Fang… Destroy… Union…" Mumbled Newton making Jarod smirk slightly as he instinctually put his paw over a voice recorder he hid inside of his fur before he ducked under a stick that was swung over his head

"Newton, what are you doing?! Hurry, run!" Shouted Sayo's voice making Jarod turn around to see that Sayo was the one who almost hit him with a stick, making him revert back to Dorumon "Newton! Get to the gate!" She shouted snapping Newton out of his trance

"Sayo! What are you doing here?" Newton asked confused, having no memory of what just happened before he noticed Jarod "I see…" He nodded as he ran through the Teleport Gate created by the Teleport Pad back to Darkmoon City

"You'll pay for what you did to Newton!" Growled Sayo as MachGaogamon and Lekismon came out of her Digivice

"Sayo! Stop this! We don't have to fight like this!" Shouted Jarod before MachGaogamon punched him in the face, making him slam into a tree "GAH!" He screamed before Lekismon kicked him in the stomach making him spit out some flakes of data as the tree behind him broke in two, the top half landing on MachGaogamon, doing nothing to him

"Winning Knuckle!" Shouted MachGaogamon as he flew towards Jarod at high speeds making the rookie level duck just in time to avoid it, sadly the force behind the attack still hit Jarod in the cheek, blasting him away from MachGaogamon making him go through two trees before rolling to a stop

"Sayo… I… I won't fight…" Growled Jarod as he got back up onto his feet, walking to Sayo shakily before Lekismon hit him in the face again making him flop over onto the ground before Degenerating back into Dorimon, making his Digivice and the Voice Recorder drop out of his fur

"End it." Stated Sayo as MachGaogamon went to slam Jarod into little flakes of data only for something to grab his fist and flip him

"You really do pick the worst fights, don't you?" Asked a voice as Lucemon dusts himself off, having come out of Mike's Digivice a little while after Mike was used as a jump boost by Jarod

"Lu…ce…mon?" Asked Jarod, hardly being able to talk

"Take a rest while I deal with these three fools." Sighed Lucemon as he picked Jarod up carefully before placing the weakened Digimon up against a tree before placing his Digivice and Voice Recorder next to him

"Hm? So you want to fight alongside him?" Growled MachGaogamon making Lucemon sigh

"Yes. I will fight alongside the person who helped to save me from a virus." Stated Lucemon before he summoned ten stars of light which formed a holy cross "Grand Cross." Stated Lucemon as he fired the stars at MachGaogamon and Lekismon forcing the two Digimon to dodge only for the stars to follow them and hit them in the back, turning them into streams of data which returned to Sayo's Digivice while Jarod, shakily used a Digimodify card to heal himself

"MachGaogamon… Lekismon…" Mumbled Sayo as she stared at where her Digimon were before they were defeated as Lucemon neared her as he created a great sword out of light

"Sayo, I have judged you. I shall be your executioner now. Do you have any last words?" Asked Lucemon making Jarod's eyes widen before he ran back where he came from leaving his Voice Recorded active with a new tape inside to record what Sayo will say

"It's my loss… I can't believe I lost to Light Fang. But even if you take over the world by force, Night Crow will never lose! We're the ones fighting for justice!" she shouted making Lucemon stare at her confused and irritated

"If that is what you want to say… A false accusation towards Light Fang… Then It is time to give you the true justice you deserve." Sighed Lucemon as he rose his great sword high before lowering it at a medium pace towards Sayo's head before he was intercepted by Jarod's Tanto, Jarod as a Dorugamon having run back to get it after he dropped it chasing Newton

"Grr… Lucemon, stop this now." Growled Jarod as he twisted his Tanto before thrusting it in a way that send Lucemon's great sword flying before it disappeared

"Fine. But Sayo here will have to deal with the true justice that is on our side." Stated Lucemon making Sayo's eyes widen

"What?! You think justice is on your side? How can that be!" Shouted Sayo outraged as Jarod grabbed his Voice Recorder, ended its current recording before he went to put in the previous tape back in, only to be interrupted by a call from Chief Glare

"All of you Light Fang! Listen to me! Don't fight with Night Crow! Get as far away from Resistor Jungle as fast as you can!" Shouted Chief Glare, clearly distressed about something

"What is this? Is this the Union? I guess there's no choice. We'll have to continue this later. Night Crow will never lose to evil!" Exclaimed Sayo as she went to use a GateDisk

"Defeat…Light Fang… Destroy… Union…" Growled Newton's voice just before Sayo teleported making Sayo freeze up

"As you were saying…? I recorded this just before you appeared. Yes, that was really Newton who said this." Stated Jarod before he rewinded the tape to an earlier moment

"Uggh… Defeat Light Fang… Defeat… Night Crow…" Mumbled the Tamer from earlier's voice from the recording

"Um… Hello?" Asked Jarod's voice form the recording

"Huh? What… What am I doing here? Was… I sleeping? Oh noo, run!" Shouted the Tamer's voice as the sound of someone teleporting came out of the recorder before Jarod paused it

"So, Sayo? Do you still believe that you are fighting for justice?" Jarod asked as he walked up to his cousin

"I don't… I just con't believe that you are right…" Mumbled Sayo making Jarod sigh

"Sayo Mayo, please just trust me. A virus is probably controlling Night Crow." Sighed Jarod using his childhood nickname for Sayo

"Fine I'll… Did you just…" Sayo growled making Jarod's fur turn a lighter shade of purple as he realised what was about to happen as Sayo pulled a hammer out of nowhere

"S-sayo… Now, let's not get hasty…" Mumbled Jarod sweating

"Jarod… I'm going to kill you for that." Growled Sayo, saying Jarod's name despite not even knowing that Jarod was Jarod a minute ago

"HELP ME!" Shouted Jarod as he ran away from Sayo, who was somehow always close on his tail, literally. Making Lucemon and Mike, who had just arrived, sigh annoyed

"Of course… This is my brother…" Sighed Mike as Jarod and Sayo ran passed him again

"Will they always be like this?" Asked Lucemon annoyed

"Only when Jarod calls Sayo, Sayo Mayo." Sighed Mike before he ducked under Sayo's hammer, making him realise his mistake "OH SHIT!" He shouted as he started running alongside Jarod, both trying their best to outrun their pissed off cousin

"GET YOU SORRY ASSES BACK HERE!" Screamed Sayo

"I will never understand humans…" Sighed Lucemon as he watched

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: SAYO! DROP THE HAMMER!**

 **Sayo: JAROD! I WILL CRUSH YOU INTO LITTLE DATA FLAKES!**

 **Mike: Sayo, please calm down.**

 **Sayo: Fine. I'll do it. I hope you are happy now.**

 **Everyone from the chapter besides Sayo: We are.**


	10. Virus Vision

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the tenth chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **firesage101: sweet chapter but when will Jarod learn not to anger the female?**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Oh, I'll learn as soon as Jarceus stops finding it funny to make me piss off Sayo with that nickname**

 **Sayo: Yeah. I hope you don't say that name ever again.**

 **Mike: Knowing Jarceus, he's going to save it for when people forget about it before using it again.**

 **Jarceus: You know… I was looking at where in the story we are at… And I'm going to enjoy this…**

 **Mike: Why do I have a bad feeling?**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Will they always be like this?" Asked Lucemon annoyed_

 _"Only when Jarod calls Sayo, Sayo Mayo." Sighed Mike before he ducked under Sayo's hammer, making him realise his mistake "OH SHIT!" He shouted as he started running alongside Jarod, both trying their best to outrun their pissed off cousin_

 _"GET YOU SORRY ASSES BACK HERE!" Screamed Sayo_

 _"I will never understand humans…" Sighed Lucemon as he watched_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Huh? Why am I in Mike's Tamer home?" Asked Jarod confused as he woke up in Mike's Tamer home only it was black and white

 **"HAHAHA!"** Laughed the ever familiar voice of the virus that attacked CITY from Mike's room making Jarod freak out before running towards Mike's room just in time to see the virus floating above Mike's head before sinking into him

"Mike!" Shouted Jarod concerned before Mike got up out of his bed and walked right through Jarod "What the heck?" He asked himself before he saw Mike's eyes turn purple as he grabbed his tanto before walking to where Agumon, Gabumon and his NaviDigimon Witchmon before cutting them into little data chunks, making them all go back into his Digivice, which he grabbed before throwing onto the ground and stomping on, destroying it and killing all the Digimon inside of it

 **"Hehehe… Now to end Light Fang… Once and for all."** Smirked Mike in a mixture of his and the virus' voices before he turned towards Jarod, an evil smile on his face before his face started cracking, turning into a nightmarish version of itself as he turned into what could only be said as a monstrosity before he jumped at Jarod

"AHHH!" Screamed Jarod as he shot up out of his bed, suddenly in his room, everything having been a nightmare "Why would I… Never mind… I better check up on Mike just to be safe…" Jarod sighed to himself as he got out of his bed before walking over to the Teleport Pad of his Tamer Home, being careful not to wake anyone in the house up before teleporting into Mike's Tamer Home where he silently went into Mike's room only to see that, to his horror, the virus was above his head

 **"Time to end this Tamer…"** Smirked the virus as it sunk into Mike snapping Jarod out of his shock as the Dorumon ran to his brother's side as he started to convulse

"WITCHMON!" Shouted Jarod making sure that Mike's NaviDigimon heard him before a voice ran through his head

 ** _"Do you want to save him?"_** Asked the voice in Jarod's head making him look around **_"You can't see me. I am not of your reality. I'll ask again… Do you wish to save your brother?"_**

"Yes. I want to save Mike from that virus." Whispered Jarod to himself

 ** _"Good. I shall allow you to save your brother."_** Stated the voice confusing Jarod before he turned into a stream of data and shot into Mike, going into his mind, which was currently a field of grass with nothing special to it

"Now… Where is that virus…" Mumbled Jarod before he saw the virus in front of him "Never mind… HEY DICKHEAD!" He shouted, making the virus turn towards him

 **"YOU! How are you alive!"** Shouted the virus in shock and anger

"Well, let's just say that my data is a bit too unstable for you to destroy." Smirked Jarod as he closed his eyes before he stared glowing. As the glow died down, Jarod was in a human-like form. He grew to the size of a tall adult male with straight grey hair that went down to his shoulder blades, his pupils were also grey. He wore a dark grey jacket over a light grey spandex top and black pants that covered most of his red boots, the most surprising thing was the gun on his left arm, it looked similar to the arm cannon of Beelzemon from Digimon Fusion

"And, since this world isn't real, I can do what ever I want." Jarod smirked as he looked himself over before two grey wings that looked like a mixture between a dragon's wings and a bird's wings burst out of his back

 **"I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"** Screamed the virus as it started glowing and changing. As the glow died down it revealed that the virus had turned into a Digimon, Grimmon. **"BLACK BLAST!"** It screamed as it shot a massive blast of dark energy at Jarod only for the 'human' to blast straight through it with his arm cannon

"Limbo Blast Barrage." Smirked Jarod as he started firing multiple lasers out of his arm cannon as he flew around Grimmon, making the virus growl before slapping Jarod onto the ground

 **"Call Bird!"** Grimmon growled as birds of dark energy materialised in the air before diving towards Jarod, who rolled out of the way at the last moment while a grey light started shining from the end of his arm cannon

"Limbo… CANNON!" Shouted Jarod as he fired a massive beam of energy out of his arm cannon, taking out Grimmon's left arm as Jarod's arm cannon started cracking before it shattered

 **"GAME OVER!"** Shouted Grimmon as it grabbed Jarod with it's remaining arm before staring to crush him with it's grip making cracks form over Jarod's body before he shattered **"HAHAHA! I WIN!"** It laughed before it felt something tap it's back

"To quote you… Game. Over." Smirked Jarod as he placed his right hand on his arm cannon before he gained an insane glint in his eyes as his eyes flashed blood red "Ultimate Limbo… CANNON!" He shouted as he fired a massive beam of red and grey energy, wiping out almost all of Grimmon besides the head

 **"D-damn it…"** Growled Grimmon as it's head fell to the floor were Jarod aimed his arm cannon at it **"I won't lose like this…"** It growled as it melted back into it's virus state before it got an idea **"I might not have killed you because of your miracle… But miracles don't happen twice!"** It shouted as it started creating balls of energy

"What are you… No… You aren't…" Mumbled Jarod as he tried to shoot the balls to make them explode, only resulting in the balls bouncing the blasts back before the virus shot the balls out throughout Mike's body, causing electricity to strike everywhere in the field "YOU IDIOT!" Jarod shouted as he destroyed the virus completely before he found himself outside of Mike's body. Mike was counted in purple and yellow electricity as his body spasmed about while stray bolts hit Jarod slightly

 ** _"You have done what you can. Now let fate take it's path…"_** Stated the voice from earlier making Jarod blink

"I have many questions for you. Like, who are you? And, how do you know all of this?" Growled Jarod as he closed his eyes

 ** _"I am the one who decides fate… I am the 'god' of this world if you will. I am fate, death, life and your subconscious. I am everything… and yet nothing… I am a being beyond your need to know or your plane of existence…"_** Stated the voice cryptically making Jarod sigh

"So, what is going to happen to Mike now?" Jarod asked annoyed at the voice

 ** _"Mike will survive, but not without multiple losses. The loss of his humanity and gender being two of them. The last being the loss of his pride…"_** Stated the voice

"Ok, I can understand the first two, Digimon don't actually have genders, we just use pronouns that go with their voices or how they want to be identified. But I don't get the pr-wait, I got it, he loses pride because he'll become a feminine looking Digimon with a feminine voice, which also goes into the loss of gender." Smirked Jarod, figuring out exactly what the voice meant with what he said

 ** _"Impressive. You understood what I was getting at."_** Stated the voice, sounding like he was smirking **_"I will leave you for now… But let it be known that one day we will meet face to face… Jarod, Bronze Tamer of the Light Fang…"_** The voice said calmly as Jarod felt something in his mind tell him that the voice left

"What am I going to do with all this?" Sighed Jarod before Mike, in his spasming, punched Jarod in the face "OW! SON OF A BITCH VOICE!" He shouted getting the echo of the voice's voice chuckling to itself

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this time. I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Jarod: Son of a bitch, voice…**

 **Mike: Fuck you Jarceus.**

 **Jarceus: Hehehe. I hope you enjoy your new body Mike.**

 **Mike: I hate you so much.**

 **Jarod: Ditto…**

 **Sayo: Boys…**

 **Coronamon: Well, technically, Mike is soon going to be counted as a girl…**

 **Mike: Coronamon… You have five minutes to run and hide before I turn you into data flakes…**


	11. Mike's New Body, Jarod's New Evolution?

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the eleventh chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **firesage101: I couldn't stop laughing at what happened neat the end because Jarod got hit and Mike becomes female like. can't wait to see more from you, cause I love it**

 **Replies**

 **Mike: Fuck. You. All.**

 **Jarod: Mike, be kind to out friend.**

 **Mike: They are no friend of mine.**

 **Jarod: Mike, play nice otherwise I will team up with all our Digimon to prank you.**

 **Mike: You wouldn't dare…**

 **Jarod: Try me…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 ** _"Impressive. You understood what I was getting at."_** _Stated the voice, sounding like he was smirking_ ** _"I will leave you for now… But let it be known that one day we will meet face to face… Jarod, Bronze Tamer of the Light Fang…"_** _The voice said calmly as Jarod felt something in his mind tell him that the voice left_

 _"What am I going to do with all this?" Sighed Jarod before Mike, in his spasming, punched Jarod in the face "OW! SON OF A BITCH VOICE!" He shouted getting the echo of the voice's voice chuckling to itself_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Jarod? What's got you shouting so much?" Yawned Witchmon, Mike's NaviDigimon as she walked into the room where Jarod was holding down Mike's arms, sadly the older Digimon Tamer was still spasming around "Should I even ask?" Witchmon asked staring at Jarod weirdly

"Virus. Mike is going to become like me in a short bit…" Stated Jarod simply before a bolt of data strayed off of Mike's body and hit Jarod "Shit. That hurts…" He growled, flinching slightly but keeping his hold tight

"Oh… So a Dorumon then?" Witchmon asked trying to understand

"Actually, the species is currently unknown." Stated Jarod before Mike stops spasming before glowing, making Jarod let go of him "But if I had to guess, I'd say something furry…" He added as the glowing died down to show that Mike had turned into a Renamon, 'his' clothes also disappeared in the glow

"Huh? So you were right…" Mumbled Witchmon impressed with the accurate guess from Jarod

"You know, it always makes me slightly angry with how little you act like you care." Growled Jarod annoyed since Witchmon had don nothing to help while Mike was spasming

"Well, you see, about that… Mike is growing and I don't want him to rely on me." Stated Witchmon simply before she easily dodged a sphere of iron that was shot at her head

"Not wanting someone to depend on you is different from not helping them, you fool." Growled Jarod as he glared at Witchmon for a full three minutes before Mike started to open 'his' eyes

"What hit me…?" Mike asked confused before noticing the change in 'his' voice, it having taken a more mature and feminine take on how it used to be "And what happened to my voice…?" Mike asked as 'he' stared at Jarod and Witchmon

"Well… I might have had a bad dream about the Virus which turned me into a Dorumon based around you… When I woke up from said dream, I came here to check up on you just in time to see that the beginning of my nightmare was coming true… then I followed my instincts and somehow managed to go into your mind and fight the Virus… Sadly it was a sore loser and decided to unleash itself throughout your body in much the same way as it did to me…" Explained Jarod awkwardly "But…. You became a Renamon instead of a Dorumon…" He added making Mike stare at him with cold blue eyes

"Soo, you are pretty much saying that the virus turned me into a Digimon, a Fox AND a female, pretty much…" Asked Mike in a cold, emotionless voice

"Yes… And to make matters worse, Witchmon did nothing to help, despite me calling her for help." Added Jarod making Mike turn her glare towards her NaviDigimon before her eyes turned purple and started glowing slightly as she started growling

"Witchmon… You better start flying away on that broom of yours…" Mike growled as very sharped leafs started appearing in front of her, pointed directly at Witchmon, who had an over exaggerated drop of water on the back of her head for what ever reason before she grabbed her broom and started flying out of the way of a massive and power spread of Mike's new Diamond Storm attack

"Hey, Mike… I think I know a way for you to blow off some steam… I'll fight with you…" Stated Jarod, putting his hand on Mike's shoulder making her sigh before nodding as her eyes returned to the blue colour they were before

"That… That sounds nice… It's been a few years since we last had a good fight with each other…" Sighed Mike as she walked out of the room, making Jarod follow her out, as Jarod got out of the room he stared in shock as Mike was wearing her black sweat shirt and black jeans, which somehow fir her new body

"HOW THE HELL! WE JUST LEFT! How are you clothed! You were just wearing nothing literally two-seconds ago!" Jarod shouted in shock, amazement and a moment of insane leaps in logic

"That's a trade secret, little bro." Smirked Mike in a way that just seemed weird to see on a Renamon before she poked Jarod on his forehead, like she would before the two became Tamers, a few years ago, one finger on his temple while applying a little force in an attempt to push him back slightly

"Hey! None of that!" Shouted Jarod as he pushed Mike back, making the Renamon smirk a battle ready smirk as her tanto appeared out of nowhere "Hey! No fair using the random power of females being able to materialise items out of nowhere in the Digital World against me! Males only get the power to somehow survive the bullshit that power brings!" Shouted Jarod, genuinely pissed off

"Fine, little bro." Shrugged Mike as the canton disappeared before she got ready to fight before Jarod started glowing and growing before the glow faded revealing him to have Digivolved down an entirely different evolution line as he had Digivolved into Grademon "And you talk about not being fair and then you become an Ultimate… How is that fair?" She asked, annoyed

"It's not." Smirked Jarod, his voice significantly deeper before he rushed towards Mike at speeds even she would admit she wouldn't have seen as a human… but since she was a Digimon instead she could not only see the attack coming, but dodge it as well "Diamond Storm!" She shouted as she fired the spread of razor sharp leaves, having dodged his attack

"Cross Blade!" Jarod shouted as he slashed his two swords in front of him, blocking most of the leaves that were going to hit him before he spun around with his sword out, managing to cut Mike slightly, the Renamon having tried to appear behind Jarod while he was distracted, making the fox growl in anger before she kicked her brother in the face before glowing and changing shape, Digivolving into Kyubimon before she used Fox Tail Inferno, shooting balls of fire at Jarod, who expertly dodged them before being rammed by Mike, who was using her Dragon Wheel attack, making the Grademon skid for about a meter or two before he used at Mike, swords drawn and slicing through the air

"Come on bro! For an Ultimate you sure are weak if a brand new Champion can dodge you." Smirked Mike before she kicked Jarod with her hind legs before using Fox Tail Inferno repeatedly before Jarod fell onto his knees and Degenerated back to Dorumon, his right eye closed as it was hit slightly by the fire "I win." Mike smirked as she degenerated back to Renamon before two rings of data formed around Jarod's left hand while a third ring formed around his right hand

"Not yet…" Growled Jarod viciously, his eyes glowing purple as he slashed the three rings together, making a cocoon of data form around him before it started cracking as Jarod made his energy release out of his body while his body still glowed, just not as bight, but still enough to block out the finger details like colour. All that Mike could know was that he had what seemed to be a trench coat, boots and a massive cannon on his left arm. "Limbo Cannon!" Jarod screamed as he nailed Mike right in the chest with a powerful beam of grey and purple energy, making Mike slam painfully into the barrier of her Tamer Home as Jarod started getting nearer to her before he fell over, reverting back into a Dorimon as he fell unconscious Mike, soon following as she reverted back into Viximon and falling unconscious while Witchmon sighed and shook her head sadly

"I should really talk to Gatomon about stopping those two from fighting again…" She sighed as she picked up the two In-Training Digimon before putting them into separate beds

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Did I just…**

 **Mike: Kick my ass? No.**

 **Coronamon: Actually, he kinda did.**

 **Mike: Shut up. You weren't even in this chapter.**

 **MetalGreymon: You did kinda have your ass handed to you after he digivolved again.**

 **Mike: METALGREYMON! I DID NOT HAVE MY ASS HANDED TO ME!**


	12. Spinomon Wrecked

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the twelfth chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **firesage101: Ok So Jarod and Mike fighting again. Jarod wins but passes out. love it though they need to find something to relax instead of fight.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Mike just needed to blow off some steam. I mean, wouldn't you if you suddenly lost everything that made you… well… you? I mean, I did the exact same thing with Coronamon. Fighting to blow off our frustrations and anxiety.**

 **Mike: Yeah… It's kinda a thing with our family… We kinda got it off of our dad before he and mom… disappeared…**

 **Coronamon: And as their Digimon, we also picked up on the habit.**

 **Agumon: Sadly…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Not yet…" Growled Jarod viciously, his eyes glowing purple as he slashed the three rings together, making a cocoon of data form around him before it started cracking as Jarod made his energy release out of his body while his body still glowed, just not as bight, but still enough to block out the finer details like colour. All that Mike could know was that he had what seemed to be a trench coat, boots and a massive cannon on his left arm. "Limbo Cannon!" Jarod screamed as he nailed Mike right in the chest with a powerful beam of grey and purple energy, making Mike slam painfully into the barrier of her Tamer Home as Jarod started getting nearer to her before he fell over, reverting back into a Dorimon as he fell unconscious Mike, soon following as she reverted back into Viximon and falling unconscious while Witchmon sighed and shook her head sadly_

 _"I should really talk to Gatomon about stopping those two from fighting again…" She sighed as she picked up the two In-Training Digimon before putting them into separate beds_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"I swear to King Drasil… The next Digimon to attack me is getting an instant one way ticket to oblivion…" Growled Jarod annoyed, his back covered in scratches as he walked next to his three Digimon, who were unharmed. Him and his Digimon were exploring the Palette Amazon, where a report of high virus activity was reported. So far, pretty much every single Digimon that attacked the four attacked only Jarod

"Woah, Jarod, you need to calm down." Stated Coronamon worried for his tamer before he was kicked in the chest by said Dorumon

"CALM DOWN?! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! EVERYTHING IN THIS DAMNED PLACE HAS BEEN ATTACKING ME FROM THE SECOND WE GOT HERE!" Screamed Jarod as he got ready to fire a sphere of metal out of his mouth at Coronamon before he realised what he was doing "Sorry… I… I shouldn't have exploded on you like that… You didn't deserve that…" He sighed

"It's ok…" Smirked Coronamon as he hopped back up onto his feet, rubbing a bruise that was forming on his chest before it faded back it its normal colour as Coronamon's damaged appearance disappeared into its regular state

"Darn, we had you and you bring reinforcements… That's not fair!" Growled the voice of Gaoh, a Light Fang Tamer of the Bronze Rank

"Gaoh, what now? My Digimon is already pretty weak and we're almost out of items…" Asked Lyla, another Bronze Rank Tamer of the Light Fang

"Yeah, but we can't let Spinomon escape." Growled Gaoh while Spinomon laughed at them alongside two Fugamon

"Haahahahaha! If you want a piece of me, you have to play smarter!" Laughed Spinomon making the two Fugamon next to him sweat drop before they shrugged it off and jumped at Lyla and Gaoh before one was tackled by Growlmon and Firamon while the other was tackled by Jarod as a Dorugamon and Seadramon

"Jarod, good timing…. We really need your help!" Stated Lyla making Jarod stare at her with a 'Really Captain Obvious' look before he and his three digimon destroyed their respective Fugamon

"Who are you? You wanna piece of me too?" Asked Spinomon arrogantly

"Well, if you were a cake, I'd be the thief in the cake shop. What I mean is that I am taking the whole of you, you son of a-" Started Jarod, a sharp edge to his voice

"You're a feisty one. Fugamon, get'um!" Shouted Spinomon, interrupting Jarod before two more Fugamon came out of the water around them and slammed their clubs on Jarod's head making the Dorugamon growl in pure, unconfined rage as he looked between the two with a look on his face that promised pain to who ever received it

"You know… I've been attacked by pretty much every single Digimon here. In all of that, I have grown a massive pain resistance…" Grinned Jarod creepily before the two Fugamon exploded into flakes of data "And I've learnt how to destroy a Digimon with just my killing intent." He smirked insanely before he calmed down

"Ugh…. I underestimated you… You're not just talk like this other two." Spinomon stated awkwardly, pissing off Lyla easily

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She demanded angrily making Seadramon sigh

"I believe it means that he believes you guys are just full of hot air and no skill." Sighed Seadramon, making him become on the receiving end of a glare of pure hatred from Lyla

"Exactly! The two of you are no match for me!" Spinomon shouted making Lyla growl while Gaoh glared at him

"What?! In that case I'll take you on!" Gaoh shouted enraged before he calmed down "But… under the circumstances. I don't think I can… Sorry Jarod, you'll have to handle this!" He laughed awkwardly as both he and Lyla walked passed him and Spinomon "Hey Jarod. You'd better not lose. If you do, I want you to buy me a new Farm Island." He stated making Jarod stare at him like he was insane

"Yeah. I want a custom one that has an expandable terrain board and BGM board." Smirked Lyla making Jarod sweat hard

"Spinomon, you're gonna regret this! Jarod's not like one of those typical Tamers." Smirked Gaoh making Spinomon stare at him as if he had lost a few screws

"That's right! You're no match against Jarod! You should just surrender now!" Smirked Lyla, agreeing full-heartedly with what Gaoh said

"I'm… I'm lost… How is that Dorugamon a Tamer?" Asked Spinomon confused and absolutely lost

"Well, you fossil head, I was a human but a virus recently turned me into a Dorumon. I was allowed to keep my title as a Tamer and so, I am a human with the powers and body of a Digimon and Digimon at my side, helping me to fight. So, like those two said, you don't stand a chance." Smirked Jarod, explaining his story and taunting Spinomon at the same time

"What did you say?! In that case, show me some of your power!" He shouted, enraged by being taunted and insulted as he charged at Jarod who only jumped over the dinosaur Digimon while Seadramon, Firamon and Growlmon sat on the side, having learnt early on that Jarod doesn't like sharing his fights

"Pathetic." Smirked Jarod before rings of data formed around his paws making him stare at them in confusion before he 'slashed' his pawss together, making the data ring on his right paw go in between the two data rings on his left paw, before he was encased in a grey light which blinded everyone temporarily before it started fading away, revealing a human-shaped Digimon. He wore an opened grey trench coat that went down past his knees, a grey chest-plate modelled after what seemed to be a part of a mech with a weird symbol on it, it was a black upside down triangle with more black triangles coming off of the three paints of the triangle and a black circle outline around the middle triangle but before the three other triangles. The mark of the Digital Hazard. He also wore dark grey, long legged pants that came down to what seemed to be army boots in different shades of grey. His most striking feature in the 'clothes' variety was the massive cannon on his left arm, it looked a lot like that arm cannon that Beelzemon from Digimon Fusions had. He also had grey eyes and grey, straight hair which went down to his shoulder blades

"You think that a new form is going to help you!" Shouted Spinomon as he charged at Jarod only for the unnamed Digimon to seem to teleport out of the way of Spinomon "What the heck?" Spinomon asked confused before he looked behind him to see Jarod looking at him bored

"Let me show you what I can do." Stated Jarod, his voice emotionless before he seemed to turn transparent before he appeared in Spinomon's face before flipping backwards in the air, kicking Spinomon in the chin before he fired his arm cannon into Spinomon's chest, making the dinosaur based Digimon go flying before the shot took him into the air before exploding, making Spinomon land at Jarod's feet, heavily wounded

"Ugh…. This is too much…" Groaned Spinomon before Jarod placed his foot on Spinomon's neck

"Had enough?" Jarod asked smirking as he aimed his gun at Spinomon's chest

"You must have some sort of device that spreads a mysterious virus don't you?" Asked Lyla, getting to the point why the six Light Fang were even there for

"Mysterious virus? What's that?" Asked Spinomon, his voice a little soft because of the throat on his neck before Jarod placed the barrel of his gun staring in between Spinomon's eyes "Are you talking about this thing that WaruSeadramon asked me to make… Take it if you want!" He shouted as he threw something towards Lyla

"Thank you." Smirked Jarod as he took his foot off of Spinomon's neck before reverting back into a Dorumon

"I don't know what you'll use it for… Who knows what the Union is thinking…" Sighed Spinomon as he got back up onto his feet "Darn, I can't believe I lost! I gotta go back and train!" He growled before he used the nearby Teleport Pad to teleport to King Drasil knowns where

"You did it, Jarod! Good job!" Cheered Gaoh before he noticed Jarod staring to sway slightly before he fainted, spitting out a ball of purple iron far into the distance as he did

"Jarod!" Shouted Firamon, Seadramon, Growlmon, Gaoh and Lyla in concern for their Tamer/fellow Tamer

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter. I hope that you all have enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Hey. I just got that new form of mine under control… But what I am wondering is, why did its design change so much? I mean, at first the top was a simple jacket over a spandex top. Now it's armor and a trench coat? What's up with that?**

 **Mike: It might be because of the fact that the first time you used it, you were in a dream world so you made up the design, but now you are using the actual version of the form instead of a made up version?**

 **Jarod: Ok, that is a very good theory.**

 **Mike: Thank you.**


	13. Cousins Work Together

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the thirteenth chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **firesage101: Jarod exhausted himself again. hope he can pace himself better in the future.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Well, I was using new form that I had no experience using. How else was that going to end?**

 **Mike: Jarod has a point on you firesage. But anyway, we should be getting on with this story, right?**

 **Jarceus: Correct.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Thank you." Smirked Jarod as he took his foot off of Spinomon's neck before reverting back into a Dorumon_

 _"I don't know what you'll use it for… Who knows what the Union is thinking…" Sighed Spinomon as he got back up onto his feet "Darn, I can't believe I lost! I gotta go back and train!" He growled before he used the nearby Teleport Pad to teleport to King Drasil knowns where_

 _"You did it, Jarod! Good job!" Cheered Gaoh before he noticed Jarod staring to sway slightly before he fainted, spitting out a ball of purple iron far into the distance as he did_

 _"Jarod!" Shouted Firamon, Seadramon, Growlmon, Gaoh and Lyla in concern for their Tamer/fellow Tamer_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It has been three weeks since Jarod went to Palette Amazon, in that time Jarod and Mike have been training their new forms. Jarod was now able to digivolve to Limbomon and back at will while Mike was able to get to Ultimate level if she really tried. Now though? Now Jarod, as a Dorumon, was walking through Thriller Ruins, or more specifically the area between the code of the castle portion of Thriller Ruins before he walked through a crack in the world code making him appear on a carpet in the broken down castle before four flashes of light appeared around him which faded away to reveal four Tsukaimon

"Oh? So you four think you can take me on?" Asked Jarod, smirking slightly before WarGrowlmon burst out of his Digivice and defeated the four Tsukaimon before they could try anything "WarGrowlmon, that wasn't nice." Jarod sighed, slightly annoyed at his Digimon's destruction of his fun

"You are here to investigate, not play around with the locals." Sighed WarGrowlmon as he returned to the Digivice just before a Gaiomon appeared in a flash of light

"You have defeated my Tsukaimon… You're very skilled. Are you that Digimon Tamer I've been hearing about?" Asked Gaiomon, staring intently at Jarod

"I don't know. I doubt it." Shrugged Jarod, not really caring much, making Gaiomon sigh, slightly… happy?

"A vast world this is indeed… You may not be that Digimon, but I never knew there would be another with such skill…" Gaiomon mumbled to himself before he and Jarod noticed WaruSeadramon slithering up to them

"Boss, that's the Digimon! The one I was talking about before." Stated WaruSeadramon as he slithered right up to Jarod, staring down on the Dorumon "This is the one that stole the merchandise. Boss, crush'em for us." He requested

"Hey! First off, you thought I was the buyer at first, and second, you gave it to me after I beat you in battle." Objected Jarod, effectively outing WaruSeadramon as a liar

"I've suffered because of this Dorumon too! Be careful!" Warned Spinomon as he walked up to the group of three "This Digimon will get in the way of our business for sure! Let's take'em out now!" Shouted Spinomon making Gaiomon hum to himself

"First off, I was under pressure! My fellow Tamers were going to take my money from me. I hardly have enough for my own Digifarm! I'm not dealing with buying their own Digifarms!" Countered Jarod "And on that business mumbo jumbo? As long as you do nothing to get The Union's direct attention in a negative light, you have nothing to fear from me ruining your business." He added

"So, you are indeed that Digimon who is also a Tamer… You may be a Union Tamer, but how dare you get in the way of us Kowloon Co from conducting business!" Shouted Gaiomon as he swiped at Jarod with his swords, the Dorumon just barely ducking under the blades before jumping back into Spinomon, who took the chance to slam his tail into Jarod's back, launching him towards WaruSeadramon who got ready to skewer the Dorumon on his horn before a blast of wind knocked WaruSeadramon over, making Jarod land on the ground painfully

"Having trouble, Cousin? Need some help?" Asked Sayo as she hopped off of MachGaogamon's shoulder "Or… can the 'famous' Tamer handle these guys without breaking a sweat? Heheh." She giggled making Jarod smirk as he got back onto his legs before he started glowing grey as his shape changed into that of Limbomon

"I think I can handle them, but what kind of cousin would I be if I left nothing for my cousin?" Smirked Jarod before he screamed, two dragon/angel hybrid wings shooting out of his back before he flew into the air slightly above Sayo

"Grrrr! How are you insult us! WaruSeadramon! Spinomon! Take care of that girl! I'll deal with this obnoxious brat!" Shouted Gaiomon enraged as he jumped at Jarod, who just flew out of the way before firing small blasts of energy at the samurai Digimon

"Limbo…" Started Jarod, following his instincts as everything seemed to slow down for him as he watched as Gaiomon tried to jump at him again "Time Skip." He finished as he stepped out of the way calmly before time resumed its normal speed

"Cross Slicer!" Screamed Gaiomon as he slashed his swords in the air wildly, leaving streaks of light where he cut before his two swords fused together "Rinkageki!" He screamed as the streaks of light shot towards Jarod who aimed his arm cannon at them before firing it, hoping for the streaks to be destroyed, only for the streaks to go straight through Jarod's beam, forcing him to jump out of the way, one of the streaks clipping his wing slightly, making the airborne Digimon fall to the ground as his wings vanished back into his body

"Damn… That really hurt…" Growled Jarod as he stared at Gaiomon who was walking closer, not noticing the slight grey glow coming off go the barrel of Jarod's arm cannon

"Do you give up, brat." Growled Gaiomon as he walked closer to Jarod

"Underhanded Limbo Blaster!" Shouted Jarod as he suddenly fired his Limbo Blaster attack at Gaiomon, point blank, encasing the samurai completely in the beam, making him hit the wall of the broken down castle, causing spider web like cracks to form on the wall.

"Ahhh!" Shouted MachGaogamon as he was slammed into the wall by Spinomon and WaruSeadramon before he started glowing "I… I will… I WILL PROTECT MY TAMER AND HER COUSIN!" He screamed, his voice filled with determination as he started to Digivolve into MirageGaogamon before two crescent shaped bodies of energy formed in his hands "Double Crescent Mirage!" He screamed as he fired the bodies of energy at Spinomon and WaruSeadramon, blasting the two back slightly before they felt a hand and metal on their backs, respectively

"Double Limbo Cannon." Smirked Jarod as he fired a Limbo Cannon into WaruSeadramon's back from his arm cannon while for Spinomon, Jarod used his hand to create a smaller and weaker ball of energy, which he blasted into the dinosaur Digimon's back, launching the two into the wall behind MirageGaogamon

"This can't be! I, Gaiomon… losing to this kid…" Growled Gaiomon to himself before he teleported away

"Boss…" Groaned WaruSeadramon in pain before both he and Spinomon teleported away, all three members of Kowloon Co leaving behind devices

"That was close…" Sighed Sayo as Jarod handed her the devices "Are you sure? You're letting me have all three of the P-D Word they dropped?" She asked, confused

"Yeah, I'm sure. Light Fang and Night Crow need each other. This will help you out on fixing your half of CITY." Smirked Jarod as he reverted back to Dorumon

"Thank you, Jarod! Now we can restore the Access Zone of Darkmoon City!" Sayo cheered excited before she remembered their last encounter "I'm sorry about what I did in Palette Amazon… I attacked you for no reason, only because I was rash and didn't ask what the situation was…" She apologised

"Hey, it's ok. At that point, Light Fang were the bad guys, that, and you didn't know it was me." Chuckled Jarod, accepting Sayo's apology easily

"Jarod… Chief Julia has been acting strange lately…" Stated Sayo, grabbing Jarod's attention

"Strange? What do you mean by strange?" Asked Jarod, concern filling his voice

"She suddenly started saying that CITY has been divided by a Light Fang conspiracy. Isn't it strange?" Answered Sayo making Jarod think

"Chief Glare has disappeared on our side… He's also been acting a bit on the weird side lately…" Added Jarod making Sayo nod

"There has to be someone trying to make us fight with each other! That must be why the chiefs are acting strangely!" Stated Sayo, voicing her cousin's thoughts perfectly

"Alright. Sayo, We'll need to work together to stop who ever is trying to destroy CITY from using the chiefs. I'll try and find Chief Glare while you keep an eye on Chief Julia." Suggested Jarod making Sayo nod as they traded Tamer Home coordinates through their Digivices

"I'll go back to Darkmoon now." Nodded Sayo making Jarod nod in understanding as Sayo warped back to Darkmoon City while he warped back to Sunshine City to talk to Mike.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope that you have all enjoyed and will tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: Damn Gaiomon clipped my wing…**

 **Mike: At least you got out unscathed.**

 **MirageGaogamon: Yeah… I could very well change that. I almost lost.**

 **Jarod: …Sorry…**

 **Mike & MirageGaogamon: You should be.**


	14. Limbodramon!

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the fourteenth chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **firesage101: Jarod was awesome in that battle.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I really was. Wasn't I? I blasted Gaiomon back hard.**

 **Sayo: Don't get too ahead of yourself, cousin. You were hit in the wing and used a dirty trick.**

 **Jarod: Why did you have to decrease the credibility of my win?**

 **Mike: Because, we just have to do it.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Chief Glare has disappeared on our side… He's also been acting a bit on the weird side lately…" Added Jarod making Sayo nod_

 _"There has to be someone trying to make us fight with each other! That must be why the chiefs are acting strangely!" Stated Sayo, voicing her cousin's thoughts perfectly_

 _"Alright. Sayo, We'll need to work together to stop who ever is trying to destroy CITY from using the chiefs. I'll try and find Chief Glare while you keep an eye on Chief Julia." Suggested Jarod making Sayo nod as they traded Tamer Home coordinates through their Digivices_

 _"I'll go back to Darkmoon now." Nodded Sayo making Jarod nod in understanding as Sayo warped back to Darkmoon City while he warped back to Sunshine City to talk to Mike._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Now we tune in as Jarod and Mike, in their rookie forms, were walking through Access Glacier, an area that they were given access to thanks to their cousin Sayo. Recently multiple Darkmoon City Union Quests have been going to this location, a fact that had Sayo and Jarod curious. Luckily, Jarod recently got a Union Quest of his own to look through the entire Digital World's special areas to find Chief Glare, who had yet to come back home or even contact his NaviDigimon Kudamon. The other Tamers of Light Fang who had taken up the mission went to an area called Limit Valley. As the two siblings made it to the end of the ice covered sea, they saw a most peculiar sight, Sayo facing down Grimmon, who had Chief Glare, Ophanimon, Pulsa, Tonpei, Orlando, Raven and Kenpa unconscious around him, purple wisps floating around their heads

"What do you think you're doing? Let them go!" Demanded Sayo, shouting at Grimmon angrily as it just stared at her as if she was an idiot

"Let go go them? Are you sure about that?" Grimmon asked in return, his tone one filled with humour before its eyes flashed purple for a second, signalling that it was getting ready to attack "I can't do that just yet!" He shouted making Sayo growl in annoyance as she jumped to his side

"Then I guess there's no choice but to fight!" She shouted as she started to pull out her Digivice before she was grabbed by Grimmon

"Insolent fool! Do you think you can take this?" Grimmon asked sadistically as its hand started glowing purple before it was kicked, forcing Grimmon to leg go of Sayo as Jarod grabbed its hand and aimed it at itself just as it fired a burst of its virus "GRAH!" It screamed in pain as Jarod flipped off of its arm as Mike tried to get the wisps away from her fellow Light Fang Tamers

"Come on Grimmon, let's go." Growled Jarod as he digivolved into Limbomon, bouncing on his feet slightly as he glared at Grimmon

"You're the Digimon who stood against me at Limit Valley! Do you want to be like them too?" Growled Grimmon pointing at Chief Glare and Ophanimon

"You won't get the chance." Growled Jarod as he blasted Grimmon in the face as soon as he finished his sentence

"Take this! Chrono DSR!" Screamed Grimmon in anger as he unleashed a burst of its virus, blasting Jarod and Mike away while making a purple wisp appear around Sayo's head as she fell unconscious "Haahahahahahaha! Behold! Yggdrasil! I'll show you the power of my YMIR! With this attack, I'll rewrite the entire Digital World!" Grimmon shouted to the heavens, driven slightly by the power it now held within its grasp just before Mike got back up and walked slowly up to Grimmon

"W-we aren't… We aren't out yet!" She shouted, determined as she digivolved into Sakuyamon

"What! Why?! Why does it have no effect on you?!" Screamed Grimmon enraged before Sayo managed to get back up onto her feet, the purple wisp disappearing into nothingness "Grr. Low on energy… The one weakness of Chrono DSR. This can't be help. No matter… There's no rush. Now that the Chrono Virus has awakened, there's no point in dealing with the likes of you two. Heheheheh…" Grimmon chuckled, pissing Mike and Sayo off "Farewell!" It said as it disappeared, teleporting away

"Grr… Haaa…" Sighed Sayo as she calmed down "Thanks. That was close. Are Chief Glare and the others alright… I was only affected by the virus for a little while, so I was able to come to my senses quickly, but… " She trailed off just before the wisps around Chief Glare and Ophanimon's heads disappeared

"Uggh…" Groaned Chief Glare making Mike take a step closer to him only for Sayo to stop her

"Be careful, Mike." She advised just at the right time as Ophanimon crashed into where Mike just was

"We… Give… all to… YMIR…" Stated Ophanimon as if in a trance as she stepped towards Sayo, only for Mike to get in the way just before she was hit in the side by a blast of energy, launching the Sakuyamon into an iceberg as Jarod landed next to Ophanimon, his eyes purple and giving off a dangerous glow before his form started to change and grow. His face pushed out into a muzzle as his wings spread out, losing all their bird and bat-like qualities as it became dragon-like wings as a tail grew off of his spine, covered in grey scales. Jarod kept growing until he was at the same size as ShineGreymon while on all fours, which he was reduced to as his legs bent slightly, making him look more like a dragon as all of his clothes besides his chest plate shattered into flakes of data as Jarod became more dragon-like. His chest plate suddenly started to grow, covering up most of Jarod's underside and neck

 **"LIMBODRAMON!"** Screamed Jarod in a voice filled with primal anger and instinct as he stared down at Mike, who was staring shocked at what her brother had become

"Mike! You try and calm Jarod down! I'll take on Ophanimon!" Shouted Sayo as MirageGaogamon, Dianamon and Rosemon came out of her Digivice, all three of them ready to fight for their Tamer

"Got it." Nodded Mike as she let Agumon, Gabumon and Lucemon out of her Digivice before all three of them Digivolved into their Mega level states, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and LucemonSM (Satan/Shadowlord Mode)

 **"ROOOOOOOOAAAAR!"** Roared Jarod as he started flapping his giant wings, making him light up into the sky slightly before he shot up high, faster than Mike could see before firing a massive beam of grey energy at the four Mega level Digimon

"Wrath of Darkness!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Terra Force" "Amethyst Wind!" Shouted the four as they fired their respective attacks, making a massive sphere of energy surrounded by a ring of sakura petals, a ring of freezing cold energy and a wring of dark energy fly towards the beam, stopping it in its path slightly, allowing the four to move out of the way before the two attacks shot down into the water, creating a large explosion, rocking the ice that Sayo and the other Light Fang Tamers were on while said Night Crow Tamer's Digimon were fighting in the air

"Mike! Try not blowing me away!" Shouted Sayo mad before Ophanimon was sent flying into the water by MirageGaogamon as he started glowing as he changed into his Burst Mode before he made a ball on a chain attached to a scythe of some kind out of pure light

"Let's go!" Shouted MirageGaogamon as he charged at Ophanimon before he was blown back by a sudden gust of wind before Jarod tried to eat him in one go

"MirageGaogamon!" Shouted Mike in concern as she flew to where Jarod was before shoving her staff in between his teeth, effectively stopping him from closing his mouth as she grabbed onto MirageGaogamon's hand before throwing him out of Jarod's mouth before Ophanimon fired a beam of light out of her javelin, hitting Mike's staff out of from between Jarod's teeth, allowing the dragon to close his mouth before swallowing what was in his mouth… Mike and her staff

"Mike!" Screamed Sayo, Lucemon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in shock while MirageGaogamon stared at the end of Jarod's snout, rage and guilt building up in his stomach

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Mike: I DIDN'T! I WAS JUST EATEN BY MY BROTHER!**

 **Jarod: YOU FORCED ME TO EAT MIKE!**

 **Sayo: YOU TURNED ONE OF MY COUSINS EVIL AND THEN FORCED HIM TO EAT MY OTHER COUSIN!**

 **MirageGaogamon: Jarceus. You… You are an absolute asshole when it comes to us…**

 **Jarceus: That I am… But it'll get better… maybe… But… Hey! At least Raven and Orlando are back…**

 **Jarod: Yeah… Because two guest characters are just as important as the main characters who you torture constantly…**

 **Mike: Dick move, on both of your parts.**

 **Jarod: How was I-**

 **Raven: You pretty much just said we don't matter.**

 **Jarod: Sorry…**


	15. Hollowmon and Jarceus

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the fifteenth chapter of my rewrite of Digimon World: Errors of the Light. I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews(1)**

 **firesage101: Nice though I hope Mike is ok and Jarod can come to his senses.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I hope so as well… I don't know what I'd do if I actually…**

 **Mike: Jarod, don't think like that, Jarceus may be a sadist, but he doesn't kill us.**

 **Jarceus: I'm actually starting a lost of characters to kill off in my different stories.**

 **Mike: Never mind… He's the devil.**

 **Jarceus: Don't worry, no one from this world is on the list… yet.**

 **Special Announcement: Since the story is beginning to reach it's end, I have decided to redo what I did at the beginning and let readers enter in their own characters, a limit of four new characters. You may now have most Digimon besides Ophanimon, ChaosGallantmon and the Spirit Digimon. For firesage101 and Memremead, you two can now digivolve the Digimon your characters have to any form they can obtain besides the previously mentioned two, not that anything besides Gatomon can do that.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"MirageGaogamon!" Shouted Mike in concern as she flew to where Jarod was before shoving her staff in between his teeth, effectively stopping him from closing his mouth as she grabbed onto MirageGaogamon's hand before throwing him out of Jarod's mouth before Ophanimon fired a beam of light out of her javelin, hitting Mike's staff out of from between Jarod's teeth, allowing the dragon to close his mouth before swallowing what was in his mouth… Mike and her staff_

 _"Mike!" Screamed Sayo, Lucemon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in shock while MirageGaogamon stared at the end of Jarod's snout, rage and guilt building up in his stomach_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You… You…" Growled MirageGaogamon in rage as he stared up at Jarod's eyes before he started spinning, swinging his club with him before he slammed his club right between Jared's eyes, making the dragon roar in pain as it back up while MirageGaogamon continued his assault on the dragon, swinging his club diagonally, horizontally and vertically as he spun around before the dragon opened his mouth wide before firing a plume of grey fire at MirageGaogamon which seemed to start to drain his energy. Meanwhile on the ground, Sayo, Dianamon, Rosemon and Lucemon were having trouble fighting off Ophanimon while MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were combining their power for a sneak attack on Jarod's underside

"Great Metal Wolf Tornado!" Shouted the two Mega level Digimon in unison as WarGreymon started spinning at Jarod's underside while MetalGarurumon fired a Metal Wolf Claw at WarGreymon, the attack spinning around inside of the tornado as it seemed to hit Jarod right in the underside only for his body to turn completely grey before exploding into a burst of grey fire which hit WarGreymon right on, reverting him back to Agumon before he fell into the freezing waters

"How are we supposed to beat him like this?" Asked MirageGaogamon, panting heavily as he came out of his Burst Mode, having lost the necessary power needed to hold the form

 **"DRAINING FIRE!"** Shouted Jarod as he started spewing grey fire out of his mouth at MirageGaogamon and MetalGarurumon, forcing the two Mega level Digimon to jump out of the way or face the same fate as Agumon before the dragon started flapping his massive wings, creating a massive gust that threatened to blow everyone who were standing off their feet while those air-born were thrown backwards by the gusts

"That's it." Growled Lucemon as he flew towards Jarod at high speeds, lights firing off of the seven Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins on his back as he let go of Gehenna before his claws started glowing brightly "Dimensional Slasher!" He shouted as he flew under Jarod before dragging his claws along the grey dragon's underside, creating a rip in dimensions in that little tear before Lucemon flew away just in time to avoid another 'Draining Fire' attack

* * *

 **In the rip in dimensions**

* * *

"Where… Am I?" Asked Mike, who for whatever reason had become human again confused as he looked around the empty white space he was located in. Besides Mike, there was absolutely nothing in the space besides a white void

"I think you humans call this place, Limbo." Smirked a voice as what appeared to be a colourless version of Jarod appeared next to Mike in the white space "Either that, or you are in a dream. Take your pick." He added, smirking as he floated in front of Mike

"W-who or what are you? And why do you look like my brother?" Asked Mike confused and slightly scared before the Jarod look-alike tapped his fingers on nothing as the void started changing, becoming streams of code before it changed to Access Glacier, where Ophanimon was defeated while a panting Rosemon and Dianamon stared up at Jarod, who was smirking at them primally "Jarod! Stop this!" Mike screamed as he went to punch his brother only to go through him

"We are currently in between the code of reality. Here, time and space itself can be manipulated at the will of the strongest being. Fate itself, can be changed by anyone here. Be it for good." Started the Jarod look-alike as the scene changed to a knocked out Jarod, as a Dorumon, at a tired Lalamon and Lunamon's feet "Or for evil." He continued as it changed to Jarod, still as Limbodramon picking up Sayo before swallowing her whole as he crushed and absorbed the data of all the Digimon who were defeated

"Then let me out of here! I have to help Sayo and my Digimon!" Mike shouted before the Jarod look-alike grabbed Mike's left hand in between both of his hands as it started to glow black

"I was getting to that. I control the main path of your fate, how you go about achieving that is the illusion and gift of choice. What I gave to you is a two part gift. A power to help you both combat an evil that is going to destroy this world. I call him Glitch Mike, or GM, since he looks like a glitched out version of you. But his real name is…" Stated the Jarod look-alike as he spoke in a language that Mike couldn't even begin to comprehend "Oh, sorry. I forgot that you and the other beings in this world cannot understand that language. Just know that you must hit Jarod's right hand with your left hand. My gift will do the rest." He smirked as Mike stared to glow

"Wait? You still haven't told me who you are, or what this gift is!" Shouted Mike as he noticed a brighter glow forming on his left hand

"I think the power of my gift will become obvious when the time is right, and as for my name? It's Jarceus." Smirked the Jarod look alike as Mike disappeared in a flash of light as time reversed itself to just after Ophanimon was defeated

* * *

 **Access Glacier**

* * *

 **"THIS IS THE END!"** Screamed Jarod as he took in a massive amount of air before he blew out enough grey fire to block out all forms of escape for Sayo and her Digimon before a massive tornado of black energy shot out of the dimensional tear on Jarod's stomach and started spinning the fire around before shooting it back at the dragon while a figure started forming out of the tornado. He had black hair which went down to the back go his neck and spiked up in random places with white specks in it, mimicking the night sky without the moon. His eyes' iris were pitch black, making it seem that there was no pupil, his build was muscular but compact. He wore a black singlet under a jacket which seemed to mimic the night sky just as well, if not better than his hair. He wore black army pants, held up by a belt that looked the same as his jacket. On his feet were knight boots that were as black as the night. On his back were a black sword that looked like a knight's sword and BlackWarGreymon's version of the Brave Shield. On his left hand was a glowing mark that looked like a triangle with a star in the middle of it while shadows and fire lined the outside.

"You're right. This is the end." Smirked the newcomer as he closed his eyes before he turned back into a tornado of darkness as he flew above Jarod's head "Because now Hollowmon is here to play!" He shouted as he started spinning, coming down on Jarod's head as he formed back into his human-like self as Jarod blocked Hollowmon's left handed punch with his right hand, making a mark begin to etch itself into his skin,the same make that Hollowmon had on his left hand. The mark began to glow as Jarod started changing, shrinking smaller that Limbomon and yet, staying taller that Dorumon as the light concealing his changes was washed away, revealing Jarod to be back in his original body, before the blond fell onto his hands and knees as he spat out a purple word, which shattered as soon as it hit the ground before Jarod fell over, unconscious

"Wow… What did I miss?" Asked Agumon as he got back onto the chunk of ice that everyone was on

"A lot, Agumon." Smirked Hollowmon before he started losing his footing as his eyes started to glaze over "Oh dear King Drasil, I think I'm pulling a Jarod." He groaned before he fainted, turning back to Mike, in his human form!

"Um… Who's going to carry them?" Asked Agumon confused as he looked between everyone before he shot his hand up "Not it!"

"Not it!" Chorused everyone else besides Lucemon almost immediately making the purple dragon sigh as he reverted back to LucemonCM before he picked up Jarod and Mike by their shirts

"I swear… I do mostly everything when these two are out…" Groaned Lucemon as he dragged the two Tamers back to Sunshine City

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you have all enjoyed and will tune in for the next one.**

 **StoryJarceus: Ahh. It feels good to finally be able to stretch my legs.**

 **Jarod: Oh dear King Drasil! Now there are two of them! We are screwed!**

 **Mike: You know, normally I would say you are over reacting, BUT YOU ARE COMPLETELY RIGHT!**

 **Sayo: AHHHHHHHH!**

 **Glare: EVERYONE RUN!**

 **StoryJarceus: We aren't that bad, are we?**

 **Jarceus: I think it's mainly me they don't like… and they fear you'll be like me and screw them over at every turn…**

 **StoryJarceus: Well, I guess that's fair…**

 **Jarceus: I know.**


End file.
